Secondary School Sucks!
by Purpura-Papilio
Summary: Basically the G Revolutions go to secondary school. Again. And they think that school life has nothing to teach them anymore. Two girls think differently. Other characters from the Beyblade series appear also. KaiXOC and RayXOC.
1. New Kids Need Guidance

**Secondary School Sucks !!!**

Disclaimer : I don't own anything that involves Beyblade in this story except my own characters nor any Yu-Gi-Oh! characters, games, cards...nothing.

( Everyone is in their 3rd season outfits )

(a/n my friend and I are in this story as well, the author is known as CoolFlame and her friend ( YamiYugiRULES1 ) is known as Yami (she loves that name ) and where I'm from we have Registration first then our next lesson with a different teacher for each subject ( I'm from Scotland and unless you've read my bio you knew that )

**Chapter 1**

Yami drummed her fingers off the desk as her patience started to run out. Yami's hair was straight, ginger-red with blond streaks through it and reached half-way down her back, red eyes, freckles across her nose and the top of her cheeks, a friendly and white smile. She glanced at the empty seat to her left. She knew CoolFlame was a slacker at times but never a latecomer. A boy with red and black hair who sits on CoolFlame's left also looked at the empty seat and asked :

"Where's CoolFlame ?"

"Like its any of your business Ozuma" snapped Yami.

"Just asking" Ozuma said. Yami knew he had a secret crush on her for ages, since the first time he laid eyes on her.

Then their Register Teacher came in, Mrs Robertson. She was alright at times but some days were like spending 15 minutes with a already-irritated tarantula, dangerous.

"Morning class 3A1" said Mrs Robertson.

"Morning Mrs Robertson" repeated the class.

She began to go through the register and just when Mrs Robertson was to call CoolFlame's real name when she half-skidded half-limped through the open door. She got her name because of the flames on her clothing. She had a scarf like Kai's but shorter, black and flames at the bottom. She had a black t-shirt with red, orange and yellow flames, baggies which were also black with the same design as her t-shirt, black gloves, black socks and black trainers. Her skin was slightly tanned, her right eye was light purple-coloured eye with flecks of gold in it and the other sky blue ( she's partly blind, she can make her half-blind eye move and the muscles are still functional, allowing her to move her eye ). Her hair reached just below her shoulder bone and was black with long gold streaks through it, they began at the roots and finished to the very ends of her hair and was layered at the bottom and two bangs reached level with her chin and were gold...it looked like black and gold hair was growing out of her scalp. On the inside of her left arm was some small permanent tattoos...the symbols for Libra, Venus ( looks like a female gender sign ), the element Air and Peace/Balance in Chinese beneath them.

"Made it" she breathed.

"May I ask why you are late ?" asked Mrs Robertson dangerously.

"I went to the doctors Miss, I have to get my appendix removed today, it's weak and it might burst" sighed CoolFlame.

"A worthy tale, give me some proof that you need your appendix so-called 'removed' and I'll let you off detention" smiled Mrs Robertson clearly thinking she had won.

"Here Miss, from my doctor" said CoolFlame while holding out her hand with a piece of paper within it.

Mrs Robertson took the note and read it. Her eyes widened when the doctor's signature was at the bottom. After all, she and CoolFlame had the same doctor.

"Very well, no detention" sighed Mrs Robertson.

CoolFlame hobbled over to Yami and said hi and sat down then cringed at the pain in her side.

"You can stop acting now CoolFlame" whispered Yami.

"I'm not joking, I really need my appendix removed" CoolFlame whispered an answer.

"Does it hurt ?" asked Ozuma.

CoolFlame and Yami looked at him as if he dyed his hair pink with yellow polka-dots. CoolFlame opened her mouth to say something but Yami cut her off.

"What a stupid question !! Of course it hurts you dimwit !!!" snapped Yami. (a/n sorry to any Ozuma fans )

"Class, we had new students today" Mrs Robertson clapping her hands, "please come in"

Everyone's gaze turned toward the door. 6 people came in, 5 boys and 1 girl. The boy first was American, blond with blue eyes, the second was Chinese, very long raven-coloured hair and golden coloured eyes, the third was Russian, longish slate coloured at the front and midnight-blue at the back coloured hair with purpleish eyes, the fourth was Japanese, brown hair which covered his eyes and has glasses on top of his head and carried a laptop, the fifth was Japanese as well, very dark blue coloured hair with dark brown eyes (a/n is that his eye colour ? let me know if its wrong ) and the girl was also Japanese, brown coloured hair with dark brown eyes.

( in the order they came in ) "Please welcome Max Tate, Ray Kon, Kai Hiwatari, Kenny ( a/n don't know his second name),Tyson Granger and Hilary ( a/n I don't know hers either )

Then the bell rang. Everyone stood up, the sound of chairs scraping the floor was heard and everyone moved toward the exit. CoolFlame sighed and swung her silver bag over her shoulder. Just as Yami and her were going to leave Mrs Robertson tapped CoolFlame's shoulder. She turned quickly and wondered what else she 'did wrong'.

"Could you show the new kids around for the first week ? You can help too –motioned to Yami- Thank you" said Mrs Robertson quickly leaving CoolFlame and Yami no time to argue.

"I could, and I would, kill that cow...you know that" said CoolFlame through gritted teeth.

They turned round at the new kids and felt awkward. They had never shown new kids around.

"What have you got first ?" asked Yami, breaking the silence.

"Art, we all have Art" answered the one called Ray.

"Follow us" CoolFlame and Yami answered and left ( in CoolFlame's case limped out) the classroom. Ray followed, then Kai, then Tyson, then Max then Kenny and Hilary.

They turned left from the classroom and turned left again to go down a flight of stairs. Yami and CoolFlame sat on the banister and slid down it side on. The others just used the stairs and ran down them to keep up. They jumped off the banister just before it ended and went right and through the doors and turned left and down the corridor. The bell rang suddenly causing Yami and CoolFlame to start running. The others ran after them but CoolFlame suddenly felt a slight sharp pain in her side and stopped. She clutched her side and screwed her face up. Yami stopped, ran back and put one arm round her back and helped her walk.

"Has it burst ?" asked Yami nervously.

"Not yet, I'll be able to tell when it does" reassured CoolFlame.

Max helped them. Even though CoolFlame and Yami have just met him he was helping them as if they've been friends for ages. They reached Art 10 mins late and the teacher, Mr Paterson, was not impressed.

"That is the second time this week Jillian and Carolyn" he barked. (Jillian is CoolFlame and Carolyn is Yami )

CoolFlame and Yami scowled. They didn't like anyone using their real names.

"Now sit" ordered Mr Paterson.

CoolFlame and Yami went up to the second-from-the-back right table and sat. Hilary sat with Mariah, Kai went to the back and sat down at the table to the left of CoolFlame and Yami, Tyson and Max sat together in front of Kai and Ray sat behind Yami and CoolFlame.

"Now, because we have new students today it will be pointless to continue what we started...now this is a one-off..." started Mr Paterson.

CoolFlame's head raised and she stared at Mr Paterson in disbelief, hardly believing that he was doing this.

"...you can draw or sculpt what you like for this week, next week and the week after that but then we go back to serious drawing skills afterwards." Finished Mr Paterson.

Everyone yelled a "yes !!!" and collected paper, clay and any drawing tool they needed. Yami got CoolFlame and herself some paper, drawing pencils and oil pastels.

"What are you going to draw ?" asked Yami when she came back and sat down.

"My Bit-Beast" was the answer and CoolFlame sharpened the pencil in her hand.

"What the hell is a Bit-Beast ?" asked Yami. ( Yami doesn't blade nor she can't see Bit-Beasts but CoolFlame can )

"I've told you, it's a sacred spirit that resides in a Beyblade" said CoolFlame.

"Whatever" answered Yami and she started to draw the seven Millennium Items ( if you watch Yu-Gi-Oh! you know what they are ).

Kai wasn't drawing anything but leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed, Ray was drawing ying-yang symbols all over his paper, Max was trying to draw Draciel...( notice the word 'trying' ), Chief was drawing math figures in bubble writing and Tyson was drawing different kinds of food and drink he could think of. 15 mins into the period and Kai hadn't moved, Ray was trying to draw Driger, Max was still trying to draw Draciel, Chief was on his laptop with permission from the teacher and Tyson was daydreaming about food. CoolFlame had finished drawing and colouring her Bit-Beast and was shading in incredible detail and Yami had finished drawing the Millennium Items. She too had put loads of unbelievable detail and was now colouring in. Yami looked over at CoolFlame's drawing and ( because she hasn't seen her Bit-Beast before ) gasped.

CoolFlame's Bit-Beast was a dark wolf. It's body was like Wolborg's, it's fur was black and the underbelly and the inside of the four legs fur was dark grey, it had Black Dranzer-like wings, three tails like Cerberus ( Zeo's Bit-Beast in V Force ), silver armour which covered most of its main body, shoulders and the tops of it's hips, the same armour above it's four paws, blood red claws, silver and red flames which came from its bend in its legs, snowy white fangs that were positioned like Wolborg's, it's face had silver spikes (think of Dragoon's silver bits on his head ), Wolborg's nose and blue pupil-less eyes. It was in a position where standing and it's front legs where higher than the hind. The hind were stretched out behind it. One paw was raised upwards and it's head was up and it looked liked it was howling.

"That's your Bit-Beast ?" asked Yami in awe.

"You like it ?" asked CoolFlame.

"Definitely...what's it's name ?" requested Yami while looking at the detail.

"DarkSoul" smiled CoolFlame.

Kai opened one eye when he heard the word 'Bit-Beast'. So Mr. D had told yet another lie when he said 'No one at the school Beyblades so you won't have any fans'. He pretended he was going to get some paint ( located behind CoolFlame and Yami ). His eyes widened when he saw the picture, the detail, the power that picture told him of the Bit-Beast which was drawn. He nearly asked CoolFlame where she got it when the bell rang for second period. He hurried over to his desk and collected his things and waited with the others for CoolFlame and Yami. Yami came out first and CoolFlame came out slowly, cringing at every second step. Mariah passed by and gave Ray a smile but gave CoolFlame as evil sneer and bumped into her on purpose, nearly knocking her off her feet. She fell backwards and Tyson caught her accidentally ( a/n HA !!! you thought it was Kai didn't you...I'm SOO good at this ) and blushed. Tyson blushed a deeper red than CoolFlame.

"What's next ?" asked Yami.

"Um...let me check..."said CoolFlame while looking at the timetable, "French...ahh it burns !!!!!" said CoolFlame while pretending to die ( strangling herself ) while everyone laughed and Kai even managed to smirk.

"Wait !!! The teachers alright, he makes the subject more funnier than it needs to be" said CoolFlame.

"Yeah, and your mother has a crush on him" said Yami snickering.

"You said that you wouldn't blab, crap" blushed CoolFlame when everyone laughed again.

"We don't to be late again, lets get going" Hilary said when she stopped laughing.

They trooped out the door and Tyson couldn't stop staring at CoolFlame's blue eye. He realised that she was blind and stopped staring. He couldn't help but feel sorry for CoolFlame.

**Tyson's P.O.V**

She must be part-blind...oh man...I'm never going to complain about my health again...i wonder how she can launch a blade with one eye ( Kai told the rest she has a blade )...

**Normal P.O.V**

They made their way slowly toward the French Department (cause of CoolFlame's appendix ) and waited outside the door.

"CoolFlame ?" asked Ray.

Her purple and blue eye turned and fixed on him.

"Yea Ray ?" asked CoolFlame.

He was about to ask about the blue eye when he saw Kai behind her shake his head. He took the hint.

"Err...is the teacher good ?" asked Ray.

CoolFlame shrugged her shoulders.

"Depends really...i don't think Kai might approve...everyday he's really funny but some days he's scary..." said CoolFlame.

"Oh no...a scary teacher" quivered Tyson.

"Tyson, let me finish...he's scary when he's **hyper**...Woohoo !!!" laughed CoolFlame hysterically .

"Wha ?" asked everyone bar CoolFlame and Yami who were laughing. ( Yami was actually pounding her hand off the wall in hysterics and CoolFlame's eyes were watering, both )

"And...and...and..." CoolFlame tried to say without choking herself and wiping her eyes, "Never...never...**EVER**...give him a triple espresso" CoolFlame and Yami then went into non-stop fits of laughter. The rest were speechless. The teacher rounded the corner and walked to them. Yami nudged CoolFlame in the arm when she saw him and they both had to stuff their fists into their mouths to quieten down.

"Mornin' guys" said the teacher.

"Morning Mr Morrison" said CoolFlame and Yami.

"New kids ?" asked Mr Morrison.

"Yeah" said Yami.

"Then I'll have to be extra funny, go on get in" he grinned.

CoolFlame hung back and sighed,

"This is gonna be one hell of a week" she muttered and walked in.

* * *

JeLlYbEaN RuLz : There's the 1st Chapter please review


	2. Let The Mayhem of French Begin!

**Secondary School Sucks !!!**

Disclaimer : Same as Chapter 1 

(a/n OH MY GOD !!!! O.O, O.O, O.O, 8 reviews already !!!!!!! I never guessed my stories are that popular !!!!!!! Thanks to everyone who has taken some of their precious time to review my stories. Hey Queen of Fantasy !!!! Don't worry about secondary school k ? I thought it was gonna be bad but it is actually not what I expected. All those different subjects !!!! My favourites are Art, Spanish and History ( not the teacher...uh –shivers-...me love Art )

( a/n I've made a new story. It's called Bladers Of The Rings...check it out ! )

( Because of school, homework, stupid writer block and all the rest of the crap I'll only be updating this occasionally...sorry to peoples who really like this story )

**Chapter 2**

CoolFlame entered The Place Where Insanity Lives And Rules The World aka Mr Morrison's classroom. The new guys stood at the front, trying to decide where they should sit. CoolFlame casually sat down at the front row, left side ( facing the class ) and the one second nearest to the wall. Yami sat on the left of her.

"Come on guys, today might be nice" said Mr Morrison.

Ray sat on Yami's left, Tyson sat next to Miriam, Max sat next to Goki but Kai remained where he was, looking around the class for decent empty seats.

"Come on Kai, choose a seat or I'll pick one for you" said Mr Morrison casually.

There was a lot of empty seats where some people were sitting on their own, mostly girls and they looked hopeful when the teacher said that. Kai pulled a face and quickly sat next down to CoolFlame's right. Some girls looked disappointed, others shot jealous and suspicious looks at CoolFlame and Kai. Mr Morrison searched his desk for the plan that he organised for the class but couldn't find it.

"Right class, I'm just going to get something from the staffroom I'll be right back" he said before walking off.

Once Mr Morrison had left the classroom and out of earshot. Yami and CoolFlame both got out their seats and walked up to the teachers desk. Everyone was watching them, they had looks of suspicion and smiles of laughter on their faces except the Bladebreakers, they hadn't seen Yami nor CoolFlame do this before.

"Is he gone ?" asked CoolFlame.

Yami walked to the door acting as a lookout.

"He's outta here" said Yami.

CoolFlame smiled when she found Mr Morrison's morning cup of coffee. She pulled a sachet containing white grains out of her pocket. She started to rip the top off when Ray asked a question.

"What's in the sachet ?"

CoolFlame smiled mischievously.

"Here's a riddle for you, what makes certain people go hyper ?" she said while looking at Max.

Kai then got the clue.

"Sugar ?" asked Kai

"Yep" smiled CoolFlame tipping the whole content into the coffee and getting a spoon from her pocket ( she stole it from the cafeteria ) and quickly stirred the sugar in. Some people started to snicker. A boy behind Ray was having a fit of laughter and wiped his eyes. Ray turned round.

"What's CoolFlame doing ?" he asked the boy.

"Well, she's known as the Prankster of the class, none of the teachers know its her that's doing all the tricks. Last time she put a whoopee cushion on her Math teachers chair and when the teacher sat down...God...that was funny" he said.

Ray widened his eyes. Maybe this was worth watching. He turned his attention back toward CoolFlame. Meanwhile when all of this was happening Yami had completely forgot she was on watch duty. She looked out the classroom and was horrified when she saw Mr Morrison walking down the corridor with the planner in his hands.

'He must've ran from here to the staffroom and back' she thought.

Yami ran back in the classroom.

"CoolFlame, red alert" she muttered urgently.

CoolFlame stared. If she was caught she would get a months detention not to mention lots of punnies ( punishment exercises, that's what we call them at my school ). She started to panic a little as the sugar hadn't fully dissolved yet. She stirred as though her life depended on it. It had just dissolved and CoolFlame and Yami had just ran back to their seats when Mr Morrison walked into the classroom.

"Whew" breathed Yami and CoolFlame.

Mr Morrison strode over to his desk, placed the planner on his desk and wrapped his fingers round the handle of the mug full of coffee and sugar and raised it to his lips.

"Watch this" muttered CoolFlame to Kai, smiling.

Mr Morrison placed the rim of the mug of coffee on his lips and drank half of it in one go then finished the rest in another gulp. Everyone started to snicker and laugh silently, covering their mouths with their hands. It appeared to have no effect whatsoever on him. People kept looking at CoolFlame in disappointment but CoolFlame sat back in her chair with a prankster smile on her face.

"It looks like it didn't work" muttered Kai as the teacher got out some sheets for them to do.

"It always works, that particular sugar I used is slow acting and effecting. What he will find is that his head will feel funny, then his limbs will be numb and start shaking uncontrollably and then he will suddenly have a sugar-rush. That means the sugar has finally kicked in and he will be hyper for the first half of the day, he won't be able to speak properly" silently laughed CoolFlame.

Kai opened his mouth in shock. If she was ever caught doing this, she will be expelled at the very least. Kai didn't know if he could believe CoolFlame or not, after all she was the Prankster. Mr Morrison acted normal for the first 10 minutes of the period. Kai was now having doubts if CoolFlame even put sugar in the teacher's coffee. But when he had set them some work to do he stopped what he was doing and massaged his temples.

"Here we go" muttered CoolFlame.

The teacher was now shaking his head from side to side. To him the world was now doing flips. To everyone else he looked very silly. Everyone was now was making muffled laughs, others were making snorting noises through their noses. Yami and CoolFlame were in fits of silent laughter, their bodies shaking from trying not to laugh. Ray was laughing silently too, Tyson was stunned, Max stuffed his fist into his mouth to quieten the sound. Even Kai made a quick noise of laughter and raised a hand to his mouth to hide his broad smile. The teacher apparently didn't notice anything suspicious and continued to massage his temples with his now shaking hands.

"3...2...1..." whispered CoolFlame.

Mr Morrison's head shot up to face the class. Mr Morrison's pupils went small and he grinned chibi-like. Everyone was shocked. This wasn't a normal reaction.

"What are yous working ?" he said with a chibi voice.

Yami spoke up.

"Because the nasty teacher made us to" she said in a hurt chibi-like voice too with puppy eyes.

"Aww, now that's something we have to sort out isn't it ?" said Mr Morrison.

CoolFlame crossed her fingers under the table. Hoping...

"Why don't yous go outside and play" Mr Morrison said while pointing to the door.

"What happens if we meet the nasty old headteacher out there ?" said CoolFlame in a scared chibi-like voice.

"Tell him that I sent yous to go to play, don't mind him...play hide-and-seek from him if yous spot him ok ?" said Mr Morrison smiling.

"Yahoo !" everyone shouted and stampeded out the door. When the teacher had closed the door everyone ruffled CoolFlame and Yami's hair and patted them on the back.

"That was the best sugar-rush I've seen Mr Morrison have" said one boy excitedly.

"What sugar was that ?" asked another excitedly.

"Its called Snail-Slow Sugar. I've got plenty. Anyone wanna buy any ? 50p bargain for one" asked CoolFlame with sachets of Snail-Slow Sugar in her hands.

A little crowd gathered and when they left they had Snail-Slow Sugar in their hands. Kai even bought one to use on Tyson but CoolFlame gave him that one for free. The class rushed out the main doors and went off in every direction. CoolFlame and Yami hung about with the Bladebreakers for that period. They walked round the school and went down to The Hill ( if you're wondering this school in my story is based on my own secondary school and at the school we have this Hill, it's huge ! You can make ice-slides down it in the winter, its so cool ). They sat on its slopes, occasionally seeing a group of friends and waving to them. CoolFlame stretched, closed her eyes and lay on her back, Yami did the same. The Bladebreakers all thought the same thing : this school ain't that bad really.

* * *

JeLlYbEaN RuLz : There's Chapter 2 please review for me...please ?


	3. PE Kicks Baws! And So Does My Appendix

**Secondary School Sucks !!!**

Disclaimer : Same as Chapter 1

JeLlYbEaN RuLz : Sorry I took so long ! I was having a long and tiresome war with the dreaded Writer's Block ! And it won for months. And **my** school didn't help one bit ! Hopefully this chapter is gonna be as good, maybe even better, than the other two. I've noticed that some of you reviewers out there have put this on your favourites list. Is this story really that good ?!? I personally think it's absolutely crap...because this story's school is based on my own, to make it easier for me to describe...But the reviewers have spoken...I rest my case...Anyways...Read and enjoy ! Please don't flame this story just because I've only just updated this fic.

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

Yami and CoolFlame lay motionless on The Hill's grassy slopes. The sky was a clear sky blue with few white clouds. A flock of seagulls cried their annoying tunes above the group. Their calls vibrated across the acre of grounds that the school possessed. Something was troubling one of the group. Hilary sat with something that was gnawing at her insides, becoming more irksome by the minute. She had to ask either Yami or CoolFlame soon...

"Hey Yami ?" she asked, looking at her, trying to get the other girl's attention.

"Hm ?" was the answer, indicating that Yami's attention was on Hilary.

"You know that we're new and everything, right ?" said Hilary, hoping Yami was going to agree.

Yami sat up and made eye contact with the brunette.

"I'm listening..." said Yami, clearly waiting for more.

"I heard that...that people flush new kids heads down the toilet..." stuttered Hilary, showing nervous emotions.

Yami's eyes widened and CoolFlame also sat up and looked at the anxious brunette.

"...And...And throw new kids down this Hill when it's their birthday..." continued Hilary, stammering as she spoke and pointing to the hillside they were sitting on.

Yami and CoolFlame's eyes met and then burst out laughing. Their laughter bounced off the walls of the school and The Hillside. Their laughter made the boys turn their attention on the two laughing girls. When both stopped laughing CoolFlame explained.

"Hilary...i don't know where you heard the one about chucking kids down The Hill but the one about flushing heads down the toilet is true" she giggled, "When I came here on my first day in 1st year, some 4th year punks thought it was funny to flush **my **head down the toilet"

Everyone stared at CoolFlame, except for Yami. They never thought that CoolFlame would be such a pushover. Yami started to giggle again.

"And do you remember what you did next ?" she asked the black, yellow, red and orange colour-haired girl.

CoolFlame snorted in amusement through her nose.

"Yeah...i bet the livin' crap outta them. I managed to flush **their **heads down the toilet. I gave them a good number of bruises and a couple of black eyes. From that day I started to wear flamed clothing...hence my fashion today" she said and pointed to her garments.

Yami noticed something.

"Hey CoolFlame...I've never seen you wear the school uniform...**ever **! Are you against it or something ?" she asked.

CoolFlame sighed.

"I never liked wearing a white school blouse with a royal blue tie with thin diagonal yellow and red stripes on it," she said. ( a/n that's my school tie ! ).

Then Yami turned to the guys and Hilary.

"You'd better get the school uniform or the headmaster will hunt you down like rabbits and give you detention" she informed.

They all nodded to show they understood. The bell rang in the distance, indicating that break had started. Like water overflowing from a river, students, young and seniors, spilled over The Hill and onto the ash pitch, quickly entering a game of football ( or soccer ). Some students wandered round the grounds in groups of twos and threes. Yami and CoolFlame watched in interest as the pupils on the ash pitch pursued the football, like greyhounds on the racetrack racing after the robot bunny, as it was kicked up the field. The boys watched with wide eyes. They had never seen or played a game of football ( or soccer ) before, as they only beybladed.

A tall 3rd year striker caught up with the ball, kicking it as he ran toward the opposition's goal. He dodged 3 defenders, faked going right and went left instead and kicked it ball a distance in front of him. There was only the goalie left to beat and he was getting ready to save it. The striker ran toward the ball, swinging his leg behind him. He leaned backward a little and put his arms out at his sides at shoulder height and brought his leg down fast and kicked it with all his might at the goals. It soared through the air, swerving and went passed the goalkeepers outstretched hands and entered the goals at the top right hand corner. His teammates shouted with celebration and he ran toward them, giving them all a high-five. Yami and CoolFlame started to clap and CoolFlame stood up.

"Great goal Daniel !" she shouted. ( a/n Daniel isn't a Beyblade character nor is he one of my characters, he's one of my classmates ! ).

The boy called Daniel looked about for the source of the voice. Once he found out that it was CoolFlame he smiled in thanks. CoolFlame gave a thumbs-up and sat back down. Yami smirked as she sat beside her.

"Is it just me...or are you showing compassion in the form of love to Daniel ?" she said, smiling.

CoolFlame looked unabashed.

"Yami...that's an old joke. Of course I don't love him. He's a classmate so I like him as a friend" she said calmly.

"Sure" said Yami sarcastically, nodding her head and rolling her eyes.

**CoolFlame's P.O.V**

If Yami thinks I fancy Daniel, then she's got another thing coming. I've been single all my life and I plan to keep it that way. I've never fancied or loved anyone...not even my own parents. Hardly anyone knows my 2 darkest secrets : Number 1... I'm nearly blind and Number 2...well...i should know because I'm reminded of it everyday...

Hearing my nickname being said, I was pulled out my thoughts. The voice that said my nickname didn't sound like Yami's or any of the guys. Looking down at the ash pitch, I saw that one of the 5th year guys had called me to come and join the football ( or soccer ) match.

"Come on CoolFlame ! Come play footie with us !" he shouted up at me.

I didn't feel like playing football right now.

"No thanks...I'm not feeling great to play today!" I called back at him.

He looked disappointed but shrugged.

"Your loss then !" he shouted and ran after the ball that was now in play.

A rush of pain came from my side and I clutched it to help stop the pain signals my brain was receiving. Damn appendix, why do you have to become weak when I'm showing my new friends round ? Oh...there I go...speaking to myself again. I'm such a weirdo...but I can't become more of a weirdo than I already am...Ok CoolFlame, shut up.

**Normal P.O.V**

Another surge of pain rushed through CoolFlame's body and she clutched her side more tightly. She knew it was gonna burst soon...but she didn't know how soon was 'soon'. The school bell rang, giving the instructions that break was over and now it was working time again.

"What have we got ?" asked CoolFlame as she got up and cringed at the increasing pain within her.

Tyson looked at his timetable.

"P.E" he said.

The group made its way toward the P.E department. On every other step CoolFlame drew a silent quick intake of breath as the pain in her side went and came back again. Yami looked over her shoulder worriedly at her best friend, now experiencing pain that could not be treated without hospitalisation. And she knew how much CoolFlame hated the hospital because of the numerous times she had been there. She would experience near-fatal injuries but couldn't remember how she got them or where she got them. Lucky for them, the P.E department wasn't far from the grounds. They walked up The Hill, through the paved grounds, through a pair of red doors, went through another pair of doors, walked across the hall and through another pair of doors and they reached the P.E department. The two girls showed the guys where the boys changing rooms were and the hall that their class were in that period and showed Hilary where the girls changing room was and followed her inside. They dumped their bags on the bench and got changed, chatting as they did so.

"So are you liking this school Hilary ?" asked CoolFlame as she pulled out her kit and trainers from her bag.

"It's way better than our old school...hang on...i don't even know the name of this place..." Hilary said as she got changed.

Both Yami and CoolFlame stood up straight as pillars and did mock robot serious voices.

"This is Queen Margaret Academy, the place where everybody's lives are ruined," they said simultaneously. ( a/n Queen Margaret Academy is my Academy's name ! ! )

Hilary looked at them as though they had just become boys before her very eyes. They returned to normal and chuckled.

"We're just kidding," they both said.

CoolFlame carried her gym stuff and went into one of the cubicles to get changed privately. When she came out she was wearing a long sleeved, loose-sleeved black t-shirt with a little flame design on the corner of it with jogging trousers on. White trainers were on her feet and they flashed at the heel a little as she stepped hard.

"Do you _have_ to wear long sleeves and trousers to P.E ?" asked Yami, "don't you ever overheat ?"

CoolFlame just chuckled.

"I'm sensitive to cold temperatures," said CoolFlame as she put her stuff away in her bag.

"Hey ! You shouldn't be doing P.E with that weak appendix of yours ! You could hurt yourself !" stated Hilary suddenly.

CoolFlame scoffed.

"Na...I'm fine" she reassured the worried brunette.

When the three girls got changed they headed toward the hall that their P.E lesson was held. The rest of the Bladebreakers were already there and it was a bizarre sight to see. Instead of their outfits from season 3, they were all wearing tracksuits.

Tyson was wearing navy blue jogging trousers, a white t-shirt, a light navy blue jacket over the t-shirt and his 3rd season trainers. His cap sat on his head like always. Max was wearing red jogging trousers with white diagonal stripes all over the legs, a white t-shirt also with a little orange 'M' at the top left corner, a red jacket over his t-shirt and his 3rd season trainers. Kai was wearing black jogging trousers with a vertical white stripe going down the outside of both legs, a red t-shirt with black short sleeves and his 3rd season black trainers with the white heel. His scarf was missing and with it gone, his neck could be seen, his Adams apple slightly visible in the middle of his throat and moved as he spoke. Ray was wearing his traditional Chinese 3rd season t-shirt with dark navy jogging trousers. He had to borrow a pair of trainers and socks from the spare clothing closet as he wasn't allowed to wear his traditional Chinese shoes and he refused to do P.E with bare feet.

"Is everybody here ?" asked Yami, looking about as she sat down on a bench at the side of the gym hall.

"I think so" answered Max as he sat down beside her.

As Yami and Max started to chat, CoolFlame went into some sort of daydream. Only aware that there were others running about, she did not hear their screams and yells of laughter and fun, she did not hear her nickname being called several times and she did not feel the hard poke in the ribs, nor the poke at the side of her head.

"Er...what ?" asked CoolFlame.

Back in reality the P.E teacher had arrived, Mr King, and was staring at her hard as well as the other pupils.

"Daydreaming...I presume ?" asked Mr King.

"I'm really sorry sir...I'll do football with extra concentration today" said CoolFlame quickly.

Mr King continued to stare at her for a couple of moments then take out the register.

"Answer to your names !" he said

"Present ! I'm here ! You can't forget me !" she shouted, making the others around her laugh.

"Yami !"

"Present !"

"Tyson Granger !"

"Yo dude !"

"Ray Kon !"

"Here !"

"Kai...err...Kai...err" said Mr King, slowing down as he tried to read Kai's second name.

Yami got up and walked to the teacher's side. She went on her tiptoes for a second, reading over the teacher's pen.

"Its Hiwatari sir" she whispered.

"Right...Kai Hiwatari !" he called.

For a moment there was silence then Kai put up his hand lazily. Mr King ticked his name off.

"Max Tate !"

"Wheeee ! ! !"

Mr King looked up at Max who grinned.

"O...k" he said slowly.

"Kenny !"

"Here !"

"Hilary !"

"Here !"

"Lee !"

"Here !"

"Mariah !"

"Here !"

"Kevin !"

"Here !"

"Ozuma !"

"Here !"

"Ok...that's everyone...Right ! We're playing football today ! Line up in a straight line here !" he called and motioned about 3 meters in front of him.

Every pupil slowly got to their feet and stood in a straight line.

"Now...team captains..." muttered Mr King to himself, "Right ! Tyson...you're a captain and...hm...Ozuma...you're the other...start picking your teams !"

**After lots of deciding and choosing, also explaining the rules to the Bladebreakers and the object of the game and how to play it properly**

On Tyson's team there was Lee, Hilary, Ray, Kai and Mariah. On Ozuma's there was CoolFlame, Yami, Chief, Max and Kevin.

Mr King had the ball in his hand, walked to the middle of the indoor pitch and placed it in the centre circle.

"Lets play ball !" he shouted and blew his referee whistle.

Tyson ran to the ball immediately and ran to the other end of the pitch, kicking the ball as he went. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Yami took the ball from Tyson and ran toward the other end of the pitch. She kept on running, dodging Mariah and Lee as she went. Ray was in goals and had goalie gloves on and he braced himself, putting his hands level to his face and facing outward, elbows in and legs apart. Yami had a clear shot at the goals and she swung her leg behind her then brought it down fast. Ray guessed where she might shoot and dived to his right. He guessed correctly. The ball flew from the ground, fast and straight, but through his outstretched hands. The teacher blew his whistle to confirm a goal and Yami ran the length of the pitch with her arms out level with her shoulders and hands open. CoolFlame ran to greet her and they collided in a happy hug. The teacher blew on his whistle again and everyone charged at the motionless ball...

**After 40 minutes of football playing**

Everybody was getting tired. Everyone's legs were aching from the constant running after the spherical black and white object. Everyone was in the game except for CoolFlame. Whenever the ball came in her direction, another player ran for it and snatched it off of her. It was as though they were purposely trying to stop her playing. Even her own teammates, even Yami, were seizing the ball away from her. She hadn't scored one goal yet and no-body had passed to her.

**CoolFlame's P.O.V**

What's going on ? I try to get in the game and even my own team start going against me. People really know how to really get under my skin. If there's one thing I hate, its being left out !

**Normal P.O.V**

Max had the ball and was going to the other end of the pitch. He was so close to the goals but then Hilary suddenly intercepted and slide tackled him, kicking the ball out the boundaries of the pitch. The whistle blew for a corner. Max took it and was looking for someone to throw it to. Everyone was blocking each other but CoolFlame was open. She sneaked in the middle and waited. Max threw it to Tyson who was quite a way behind CoolFlame. She noticed that if she didn't do something, Lee was going to get it as he was in front of Tyson. As the ball flew in her direction she jumped up to head it in the nets. Everyone drew a silent quick intake of breath. They had tried to make sure CoolFlame hadn't got possession of the ball. As the ball neared CoolFlame's head, she moved her head toward it, hit it and it bounced off her head and made its way toward Ray.

But as soon as she headed the ball, CoolFlame heard a _pop _and pain beyond imagining exploded inside her. White-hot pain. And it was coming from her side. And the pain was moving. She yelled and she fell to the ground. When she touched the ground, she lay there quivering, twitching and slightly rolling about the ground, grasping her side.

"COOLFLAME !" everyone shouted.

CoolFlame didn't hear their shouts. All she heard was an odd ringing in her ears. She could feel herself shaking but she couldn't stop herself from doing so. She couldn't shout for help or get up. She felt like a thousand knives were continuously stabbing at her insides. She could hear Yami's voice distantly shouting :

"Someone call an ambulance !"

CoolFlame didn't know how much time passed. All she knew was that the pain was never leaving and she was twitching and shaking violently as though having a fit. The pain brought tears to her eyes; they fell as she sobbed, something she hadn't done in years. She couldn't, as she didn't have the energy to open them. She felt someone put their hands on her own and put them together. Then felt something put on her face and people lifting her up and placing her on something solid. Somehow the ground started to move. She opened her eyes as far as they could and people in bright yellow/green jackets peered down at her. All of them had white gloves on. She then realised she was on a stretcher, being wheeled into the ambulance. As the doors closed, she thought she saw Yami's ginger and blond hair outside the ambulance. When the vehicle started to move, CoolFlame knew no more...

* * *

JeLlYbEaN RuLz : There's the 3rd Chapter please review for me ! By the way, if anyone's wondering how I can describe the appendix incident is because...I'VE HAD MINE OUT ! Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I now had a permanent scar on my right side. Its about 2 inches long, when I woke up in the hospital it was about 5 inches long. Anyways...please review ! I'm open to any ideas and if you've got a question you want to ask me, just click on my email link in my bio page. Ok...peace out people ! 


	4. Hospital and New Realisations

**Secondary School Sucks**

Disclaimer : Same as Chapter 1

JeLlYbEaN RuLz : Hi peoples ! To answer a few reviews :

**Nami Kahaku Kai's GF : Yes, I've had my appendix removed. I had stitches on the inside and staples to hold the skin together on the outside. It was really weird too, having metal stuck into you and _seeing_ them too. The scar is really weird, like, if I run my finger across it I can still feel it but it doesn't feel right...does that make sense ? lol. Thx for reviewing the chapter. A free Bladebreaker plushie of your choice is on your way !**

**LadyYoko : As above, yes. The appendix incident is based on my own experiences and believe me, my friend, it hurt like HELL ! especially when I have to get the staples OUT ! A free Bladebreaker plushie of your choice is on your way as well !**

**Sadistic-Apathy : OH MY GOD ! I feel 4 you ! 100 push-ups ? not even the fittest boys in our year can do 100 push-ups in a row ! I am CoolFlame in this story...well...I've based the appendix on my own experience so...yeah I've had mine out. I'm getting the staples out in a week ! A free Bladebreaker plushie of your choice is on your way also !**

Anyways...read and enjoy ! If you review this chapter, I'll answer your review in the next one and a free plushie of your fave Beyblade character. Just put in at the end of your review which one you want and I'll send you one.

For my next Chappie of this story, I'm gonna change the censor to PG-13 for reasons.

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**CoolFlame's P.O.V**

Where am I ? I know, sounds cheesy but seriously...where am I ? All around is blackness and the sounds that my ears are picking up are loud then soft then loud again, as though coming from a badly tuned radio. Wait a minute...those sounds...are voices...and I'm sure I recognise 7 of them...but they sound so distant...so far away...please come closer...

**Normal P.O.V**

CoolFlame lay in a hospital bed. She had just survived the operation, the operation took all day and all night; she nearly died due to loss of blood. Doctors and nurses were watching her limp form closely outside her private room, through the window in the door, noting down her conditions. The Bladebreakers and Yami were waiting in the waiting area, all with stress and worry weighing their hearts down. They had arrived that day after school, hoping that they could visit their ill friend. The doctors said that they could visit but he wasn't sure if his patient ( CoolFlame ) would wake up.

CoolFlame's eyes moved a fraction of a second, trying to open up. A doctor noticed and said to his fellow nurses and doctors to wait outside. He slowly opened the door, went inside and closed the door. He walked slowly over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Jill ?" he asked softly.

CoolFlame stirred.

"Jill...can you hear me ?" he asked softly again.

CoolFlame tried to open her eyes and tried to speak but her throat felt swollen. After a few minutes of this battle, CoolFlame gave up and nodded once, slowly.

"Do you remember anything ?" he asked CoolFlame as though she were dying.

CoolFlame shook her head once, slowly.

"Do you know who I am ?" he asked.

Yet again, CoolFlame shook her head once.

"Do you know where you are ?" he asked.

For the final time, CoolFlame shook her head once.

"I am Dr. Niblock. You are in the General Hospital. I was the main surgeon for your operation," he informed slowly.

It was as though someone had pressed the slow rewind button in CoolFlame's memory. School...P.E...football...appendix...pain...ambulance. She screwed up her eyes and managed to open one eye halfway. Her right eye stared at the surgeon underneath a piece of material.

"We noticed that you were...err...partly blind so we...err...fixed the other eye up for you as well" he said with a smile.

CoolFlame lifted her stiff hand up to her face and felt that a bandage was wrapped round her eyes. ( a/n Its like the one which Serenity has around her eyes when she has the operation on her eyes in Yu-Gi-Oh! ). She lifted the bandage up a little. Sunlight flooded into _both_ eyes. 20-20 vision. She opened her mouth. The doctor patiently waited. She croaked a while bit then managed to say two simple words :

"Th...Th...Thank...you..."

"No worries" he said with a wide smile. He reminded her of someone she knew so well. He looked a lot like Max.

She smiled at him weakly and he left, closing the door quietly behind him. He walked over to the Bladebreakers and Yami. They all stood up at once, going to ask the same question. Dr. Niblock raised a hand and smiled.

"She's ok. She has just woken up. She didn't know where she was and what had happened. I would advise just to stay put for half an hour, just to let her get a feel of what's happened and what's happening" he informed.

They all sighed with relief; they didn't even know that they were holding their breaths.

**Yami's P.O.V**

Whew...she made it...I knew she would, she's a fighter...thank you God. I just can't wait to see her...to give her a hug...

As the doctor finished, we all nodded and sat back down, feeling loads better now that we know she's alright. Every one of us looks relieved, but no one as much as Kai. Yesterday, as CoolFlame was put into the ambulance, there was something different in his eyes. Not the usual cold stern tough-guy look but something else. To me it looked like...tremendous worry. I've never seen him looking worried before. I thought he was supposed to be Mr I'm-invincible-to-all-emotions-I-never-feel-them but...I guess I was wrong. His eyes are still filled with relief. He was sitting forward in his chair, legs apart, elbows resting on his knees, hands and fingers entwined with the other and his mouth touching his hands. He was looking down.

"Are you ok Kai ?" I asked.

He looked up at me, nodded and gave me a nervous smile.

**Kai's P.O.V**

Thank you God. She's alright. I haven't slept for 5 minutes without dreaming about her. I never expected it but...I think I really like her.

**Normal P.O.V**

The doctor came back with a smile on his face.

"You can go see her now but don't overload her with information. It makes her feel sleepy and don't make noisy sounds, she's getting used to the normal hospital noises before anything loud" he informed.

They all nodded. They all stood up and walked toward her private room. It was just off the actual ward so they didn't need to walk far. As they reached the door, a nurse came out with a clipboard. She smiled as they reached the door.

"Are you The Bladebreakers and Yami ?" she asked.

They nodded silently.

"Whenever she speaks, she asks for you" she said, "are you family ?"

"No" said Ray, "We're her best friends from school"

"Sorry, my mistake" apologized the nurse and walked away with her information on her clipboard.

The group peered in the window. Doctors surrounded the bed that they figured that CoolFlame was resting in, most with clipboards. When they saw The Bladebreakers and Yami they backed off and left. The group watched them go, opened the door and walked quietly over to CoolFlame's bedside. Yami clapped her hand to her mouth.

CoolFlame was resting in the hospital bed, motionless with a bandage over her eyes. Needles were stuck into the back of her hands, lower arms and the higher part of her arms. Over the needles sticking into the skin at the back of her hands were bandages and hundreds of bits of special hospital Sellotape. Numerous wires were sticking out of her. A gas mask was over her face to help her breathe. She was placed under the influence of numerous drips. A heart monitor machine was operating and was 'beep...beep...beep'ing constantly at a steady pace. Her fingers looked blue, so did her lips. She was in a pair of royal blue pyjamas, long legged and long sleeved. She looked so different without any flames on her clothing. She looked so helpless and fragile as she breathed in clean oxygen through her mask. On her right wrist was an identification tab. It read :

**Jill Henderson  
D.O.B 21/5/90  
U/No 529510  
S.F.W SURG**

The Bladebreakers and Yami settled themselves down on chairs beside her bed. CoolFlame didn't move. She wanted to jump about and hug them all but she didn't have half the strength to even sit up. Yami reached for her best friend's hand and took it.

"Hi there CoolFlame" she said softly.

CoolFlame stirred and turned her head.

"Yami ?" she asked weakly, turning her head from left to right, "Yami, is that you ?"

CoolFlame felt overjoyed. Never had she missed hearing her best friend's voice so much. She wanted to give her a reassuring cuddle.

"I'm here" answered Yami, "The guys are here too"

CoolFlame's eyebrows went up.

"Guys ?" she asked.

Tyson took her other hand gently.

"Yo dude, we're here" said Tyson, "God, we were so worried about you"

CoolFlame's eyebrows went even higher.

"You were worried about me ?" she asked.

"Of course we were" said Hilary from behind her hands. She wouldn't look at CoolFlame in the state she was in.

Then, unexpectedly, CoolFlame's eyebrows came together at a high point.

"What about school ? What about my stuff ?" she said as fast as she could with a voice, still weak, but was filled with worry.

"We got your stuff for you" said Max, bringing out a bag. It had all the things she had in her schoolbag the day she went into hospital. It contained CoolFlame's flamed clothing, books and music to keep her entertained for her stay in the ward. CoolFlame heard the sound of the bag's material rubbing against Max's clothing.

"What about DarkSoul ?" she asked.

Ray reached his pocket and pulled out her blade, launcher and ripcord.

"We got that as well" he said and tightened his grip on the blade. CoolFlame heard the faint metal-on-metal sound. She sighed in relief.

"DarkSoul" she muttered.

Ray reached for her wrist, took it gently, opened her limp fist, placed DarkSoul on her palm and closed her hand with his.

"Thanks Ray" she muttered, "Now all I need now is the ability to see," she laughed feebly.

Yami noticed the bandage covering her eyes.

"Why do you have that anyway ?" she asked and touched the bandage.

CoolFlame's stiff hand reached for it and rubbed the rough material with rigid fingers.

"They fixed my eyesight as well as my appendix," she said brightly.

Everyone gasped.

"REALLY ? OH MY GOD ! THAT'S BRILLIANT !" yelled Yami.

CoolFlame jumped and covered her ears. Her heart monitor showed that when she was calm it was at 60 but when Yami yelled suddenly, it shot up to 112 ( a/n one of the nurses that was looking after me gave me a scare and my heart rate jumped from 60 to 112 when she came to check my temperature. I was asleep and she put this thing in my ear. I got such a scare ! Roflmao ! )

"No need to yell !" she stated and she put a stiff finger in one ear and rubbed it.

Chief spoke up to stop a possible argument.

"When can you go home ?" he asked .

CoolFlame thought for a moment.

"Depends really. It's a matter of how fast I recover from the operation and how quickly I can get this bandage off" she said thoughtfully.

The door opened unexpectedly and Dr. Niblock walked in.

"I'm here to check your eyes Jill. If they're alright, I can take the bandage off today," he stated.

CoolFlame's expression brightened up quickly.

"Ok Dr." she said and tried to sit up but a shooting pain shot through CoolFlame's body as though she just received an electric shock. She slumped back down.

"Damn !" she muttered.

"Don't make sudden or quick movements," advised Dr. Niblock, "you'll split the staples !"

CoolFlame's face suddenly went blank.

"Staples ?" questioned CoolFlame.

Dr. Niblock coughed slightly.

"Right...now lets see...could you close your eyes for me" the doctor said.

CoolFlame did as she was told and shut them tight. Dr. Niblock loosened the bow that held the bandage tight. He slowly and gently unwrapped it. When all of it was off, the skin around CoolFlame's eyes was peeling, red and irritated looking. Nonetheless, the doctor seemed pretty happy with it. He told his patient to keep them closed as he examined the skin.

"You don't need to keep this on any longer, your eyes are fine" he said, "I expect I'll see you tomorrow" he finished and walked out the room.

Everyone watched him go except CoolFlame who still had her eyes closed.

"You can open them now silly," giggled Yami.

CoolFlame opened her right eye slowly, letting her eye get used to the bright light.

"I see no difference," said Tyson.

Slowly but surely, CoolFlame's left eye opened. Everyone gasped. It was no longer light blue in colour. It now matched her right eye, purple with gold flecks in it. CoolFlame scrunched her eyes up tight then opened them again more quickly and blinked rapidly. The purple orbs scanned the room and landed on each of The Bladebreakers and Yami in turn. She noticed quietly that Kai was sitting farthest away from her.

"Wow ! Everything looks so different now, everything looks more 3D and solid" stated CoolFlame, laughing. She suddenly grasped her side in pain.

"Argh ! Goddamnit !" she moaned, "I can't even laugh at my own jokes !"

This made everyone in the ward laugh.

"So what's happened at school ?" asked CoolFlame.

"The school has phoned your parents, saying what happened and where you are," said Max.

For a moment CoolFlame looked as though she had just ate something sour. She shook it off.

"Oh" said CoolFlame.

"Also, the whole school knows what happened..." began Yami.

"Good grief...news does travel fast doesn't it ?" CoolFlame asked no-one in particular.

"...Our whole year has come together to write you _this_" Ray finished for Yami and pulled out a giant card with everyone's signature in 3rd year on it, "The teachers wanted to sign it too"

CoolFlame took it in her rigid hands.

"Aww...how sweet of them !" she said and opened the card, "tell them all that I'm missing them loads !".

A knock on the door made everyone look up. Dr Niblock was there holding a clipboard.

"Bladebreakers...Yami...can I see you for a second ?" he asked.

They nodded, got up from their seats and followed the doctor out the ward and into a private room. He turned to face them when he shut the door, looking very grave.

"May I ask...do you know anything about her home life ?" he asked very seriously.

The y all looked at each other and then all looked at Yami.

"She has never invited me round to her house ever and she always comes round to mine as often as my mother permits...why ?" she asked.

The doctor looked unhappier.

"We gave her a scan...and we've found out…that...there are cuts and severe bruises all over her arms, legs, abdomen and back" he said.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Careful examination shows that the cuts are _knife cuts_" he continued, "and some of them look recently stitched up".

Everybody nodded but silently gasped.

"Are you saying that she has tried to commit suicide ?" said Tyson incredulously.

"The slashes are not angled at attempted suicide, they are angled from above" said the good doctor, "I just wondered where she got them from...i was wondering if you would know".

"No we didn't" said Max slowly.

"Sorry" said the doctor and pulled the door open for them.

The Bladebreakers and Yami walked slowly out the room and toward the private ward where their friend stayed. They couldn't believe what the doctor had just said. Knife cuts ? Angled from above ? It didn't make any sense...unless...

Hilary opened the door and they all trooped in, looking miserable. CoolFlame turned her head to see the visitors, smiling then her smile turned upside down when she saw the frowns on their faces.

"What's wrong guys ?" she asked.

They looked more depressed than ever. For the first time since CoolFlame had been taken to hospital, Kai spoke up softly.

"What's with the cuts ?" he said.

CoolFlame's face became blank.

"What cuts ? What are you talking about ?" she said.

Surprisingly Kai's expression turned angry. He strode over to CoolFlame, who wince and cowered, wrenched the covers back, grasped her wrist to prevent her from pulling back and yanked her sleeve up.

"Those cuts !" he said angrily, pointing to her arm.

It was indeed nearly covered with slashes. Some looked like old scars, others, like the long one parallel to her arm, were covered with dry blood and were recently stitched up. CoolFlame looked extremely frightened.

"Oh...you mean..._those _ones!...well...you see...I...uh...um...err..." stuttered CoolFlame, clearly terrified. Her heart rate started to rise quickly, jumping from 60 to 134 in a couple of seconds.

"Explain !" shouted Kai.

"Kai ! Calm down !" said Yami and grabbed his arm and pulled him back into his seat, "CoolFlame ! Explain what's going on ?" she cried.

CoolFlame said nothing nor moved. She kept her head down; her nose upward was in shadow.

"Say something !" exclaimed Ray.

After what Ray had said, an eerie silence fell. All of a sudden, sniffing noises were heard. Everyone looked closer. They were shocked to find glistening tears starting to leak out of CoolFlame's eyes. She was crying, something she tried to keep herself from doing but her sadness and fury as well as different emotions burst forth from the barrier inside her. All these emotions mixed together and the only way CoolFlame could let them go was to cry.

"I'm so sorry !" she wept, "I've been keeping this a secret from everyone ! You have a right to know ! I'll start from the beginning..."

* * *

JeLlYbEaN RuLz : There's the 4th Chapter please review 4 me ! 


	5. Staying and Helping A Girl

**Secondary School Sucks !**

Disclaimer : same as Chapter 1

**Cautions :**

1. Swearing

JeLlYbEaN RuLz : Now...to answer some reviews :

**Phasmatis of Priscus dea Isis :** Thanks ! I hope you enjoy reading it ! I have other fics...could you possibly read them ? Then maybe drop a review or two...Thx for reviewing ! I'm guessing that u want a Kai and a Ray plushie. They're on your way !

**LadyYoko : **You think that it was cool ? Yay ! You got the message before I told the readers in this Chappie ! Wayhey ! You're right Kai isn't one HAPPY BUNNY as you'll see in this Chappie ! One of the best ! Thankies for the compliment ! its ok if you didn't review faster. I understand. I'll send you a Kai and Ray plushie coz I think you like them both !

**Dark Phoenix Angel Nami : **Thanks ! She's gonna tell her story that the very beginning ! Watch Kai's reaction ! a Kai and Ray plushie are on your way !

"Blah" means that someone is talking

#Blah# means that someone is talking to their Bit-Beast

/Blah/ means that a Bit-Beast is talking to their master

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Say something !" exclaimed Ray.

After what Ray had said, an eerie silence fell. All of a sudden, sniffing noises were heard. Everyone looked closer. They were shocked to find glistening tears starting to leak out of CoolFlame's eyes. She was crying, something she tried to keep herself from doing but her sadness and fury as well as different emotions burst forth from the barrier inside her. All these emotions mixed together and the only way CoolFlame could let them go was to cry.

"I'm so sorry !" she wept, "I've been keeping this a secret from everyone ! You have a right to know ! I'll start from the beginning..."

She wiped her tears away from her eyes with a rigid thumb.

"I've always had a really bad and lonely childhood. I was always ignored at home; no one would hear my cries for help. I became so depressed that I gave up hoping someone would help me. My parents only grudgingly paid me to go to school. Only by law. I'm always blamed for even the smallest thing at home, even if I didn't do it. They would...they would..." stuttered CoolFlame then stopped, new tears forming in her eyes, threatening to fall.

She held them back.

"They would beat me up, sometimes use a knife if they're in a bad mood or just wanted someone to take out their anger and frustration on. I'm always at home when this happens so it ends up being me who gets harmed. I've tried to run away countless times but the police always catch me and bring me back to that house. I've tried to stay out of their way, in the safety of my room...but not even my room, or any room for that matter, is safe in that place. I'm so scared when I go home, scared of getting hit extra hard, scared of them both. That's why I come to your house as much as possible" CoolFlame said, saying the last sentence while looking at Yami.

Silence fell upon the private ward...a deathly silence. No one could say anything. They were all too shocked at what they had just heard. All that was heard was CoolFlame's heart monitor, beeping at a steady pace.

"Why didn't you go to the police station ?" asked Tyson quietly.

CoolFlame looked at him almost pityingly.

"They threatened to kill me if they found out that I've told anyone" she said lowly.

"Couldn't you say something to anyone ?" asked Max slowly.

"No Max" she said immediately, "I've done it before, and the person I told didn't believe me and my parents beat me up extra hard for that stunt. No way am I trying that again in a hurry".

"So this has happened since...?" asked Ray.

"It's being going on since I was born...and its still happening" said CoolFlame miserably.

"Why didn't you tell me ?" muttered Yami.

"I couldn't. They have a nasty habit of finding out my personal facts and secrets," informed CoolFlame sadly.

"So you've been living in fear your whole life ?" questioned Kai angrily.

"Pretty much so yeah" said CoolFlame, looking at him.

"What's your home number ?" asked Kai as casual as possible.

"It's 04723 661934...why ?" answered CoolFlame cautiously.

"I'll be back in a second..." growled Kai.

The two-tone haired blader got out his seat and stalked out the room and slamming the door behind him, making everyone jump in alarm.

"Where's he goin' ?" asked Tyson, watching him go.

"Dunno," answered everyone in awe.

**Kai's P.O.V**

How dare they ! How dare they treat her like that ! That's brutal ! I can't believe that one of my very best friends has had the same kind of punishment as I have had. What's happened to me is in the past; it can't be changed. But that girl's life is still being lived in fear. I couldn't do anything for my own life...but I'm gonna help CoolFlame change hers forever ! Even it's the last thing I ever do !

**Normal P.O.V**

Kai stormed down the corridor, making passing nurses and patients stare. He stormed toward the pay phone in the reception area. He quickly pulled out some 50p coins and slid them in the slot. Managing to memorise CoolFlame's home number, he dialled her house.

_Ring ring...ring ring...ring ring..._

"Hello ?" asked a woman.

"Hello. Is this the Henderson household ?" asked Kai, managing to keep his anger out of his voice.

"Why yes. Who's speaking ?" asked the woman.

Kai decided to ignore the woman's question.

"Is Mr. Henderson in ?" he asked, his voice shaking as his rage was starting to leak into it.

"Yes he is. Hold on a second..." she said and then silence fell.

Kai could hear footsteps in the background, a 'honey ! The phone's for you !' shout and another pair of heavier footsteps getting louder and louder.

"Hello ?" said Mr. Henderson politely.

"I'll get to the point, shall I ? This is to do with your daughter," snarled Kai into the mouthpiece.

Mr. Henderson's voice and attitude changed quickly.

"Who are you ? How do you know my daughter ? How did you get my house number ?" he asked angrily.

Kai growled. He ignored CoolFlame's father's questions.

"I know what you do to her. I'm warning you now. Any more _abuse _and I'll report it straight to the police" he hissed menacingly.

Kai heard a growl of anger at the other end.

"It's none of your Goddamn business what goes on in my house ! Never come near me or my wife ! I decide what happens to my daughter ! She deserves every bit of it ! She's a fucking slut who doesn't deserve to stay in my house, she doesn't deserve anyone or anything !" Mr. Henderson yelled into the phone.

Kai snarled in rage and threw the phone down back onto the handset. The whole reception room stared at the furious blader, red-faced in effort to keep his true temper under control. He stalked off to buy himself a cooling drink. When he placed a £1 into the drink vending machine, he had a horrible vision of CoolFlame's father standing over the black and gold haired girl with a 5-inch long knife in his hand. This thought made him slam both his fists against the front of the vending machine's glass in frustration and in anger. Amazingly, this made the drink he was getting fall from the rack without spending his money...as well as several other drinks. He looked about, pressed the change button, collected his £1 and took the drinks.

As he walked up from the reception to CoolFlame's private ward ( a/n the reception is on the ground floor while CoolFlame's ward is on the 3rd floor ) he breathed in and out deeply and slowly. The others must not know about that phone call, and the only evidence was his red face which he trying so desperately to clear. Thankfully, his face turned back to the usual pale colour it should be when he reached the door. He opened it, with turned heads from everyone else inside.

"Where did you go ?" asked Tyson, raising his eyebrows.

"Drinks" Kai grunted, depositing them on CoolFlame's bed.

He slumped back into his seat with a can of 7 Up in his hand and started to drink it, taking deep swallows. The rest reached and grabbed their favourite and opened them with ease. CoolFlame watched them drink longingly.

"I'm not allowed," she said before anyone asked.

Minutes passed, everyone talking about beyblading. Kai pulled his chair much _much_ further nearer CoolFlame's bed. He was actually sitting right beside it, glancing at CoolFlame from time to time. Yami listened onto the conversation with interest. She was thinking of becoming an accomplished blader in the very near future so she needed all the information she could get. And who better than to ask the G Revolutions team, one member being the World Champ 3 times running.

Meanwhile, CoolFlame had reached slowly toward her bag, which was on the floor near the bed, but was too far from it. Kai mutely noticed this and accidentally-on-purpose stretched his legs so that he pushed CoolFlame's bag within reaching distance for her grasping fingers with his foot. CoolFlame looked up and her eyes locked with Kai's purple ones. She smiled a 'thank you' to him and grabbed the strap. She pulled the bag onto her lap, opened it and searched inside it. Kai was interested enough to watch her out of the corner of his eye.

What she pulled out surprised him. She had a box of needles, thread, knitting needles and a couple of dolls. But these weren't just ordinary soft toys, CoolFlame had designed and made them herself, during the first Art lesson they had together in secret...but...the dolls looked strangely familiar.

Kai saw a small Tyson, Max, Ray and Yami doll. All the same size, about the same size as her full hand, each had the same clothes that the real people were wearing right now. The Tyson doll had Tyson's trademark cap on, Doll Max had Max's trademark grin, blond hair and freckles on its face, Doll Ray had Ray's trademark long ponytail and ying-yang headband on and Doll Yami had Yami's trademark straight ginger hair with blond highlights. He didn't see a doll version of himself in the group. Feeling a little down, he joined the conversation again. What he wasn't aware of was that CoolFlame then pulled out a half-finished Kai doll. This doll was more detailed and slightly larger than the rest of them. She silently started to continue knitting on the Kai doll. She only had to knit his black, red and yellow leather jacket, his white scarf and sew his blue shark fin tattoos on the doll's face. While the rest were continuing the beyblade conversation, she finished the Kai doll. It was quite detailed, the colours of the skin, the usual frown, the hair and the clothes matched perfectly to the real thing. She put them back in her bag just in time before Yami asked her about her Bit-Beast.

"Hey ! You've got a Bit-Beast ! What's its name again ?" she asked.

"DarkSoul...why ?" asked CoolFlame.

"Can I possibly see it...as in...The blade ?" asked Yami hopefully, reaching out to receive it.

CoolFlame smiled very big.

"Of course you can ! Here..." she said and dug her hand into her pyjama pocket and brought it out and placed it into Yami's hand, who was shaking with excitement. She examined it carefully. It was quite amazing.

Its Blade Base was a marble style blue-black and silver, it had a black Right Spin Gear, the Weight Disk was a lightweight shiny silver metal, the Attack Ring was a marble style blue-black and silver with gold coloured spikes and the Bit-Chip housed a black wolf, howling possibly at a full moon.

"Wow ! Are you a skilled blader ?" questioned Yami as she gazed into the Bit-Chip.

CoolFlame chuckled a little.

"Well...I'm really dedicated to it but I'm no professional at the sport...in fact I'm only a novice" she said.

Tyson cleared his throat.

"Your days of being a rookie are OVER ! We're gonna make you a PROFESSIONAL !" stated Tyson calmly.

"Oh my God...really ?" stuttered CoolFlame.

Tyson rounded on Yami.

"We're gonna make you a PROFESSIONAL BEYBLADER too !" he stated.

Yami blushed.

"No really Ty...you don't really need to" she mumbled quietly.

"Oh yes we are ! Every one of us !" exclaimed Tyson, rounding onto the others who nodded.

Max suddenly brought up another subject to talk about.

"Hey...can I see your scar ?" he asked.

CoolFlame's eyebrows went up but nevertheless she smiled.

"Sure. It should be right..._here_" she said and pulled the right side of her pyjama trousers down slightly.

About 10 staples were set deep into her skin, holding her cut open skin together. There was some dried blood on the top of it and the skin looked dry and Mariah pink. It looked quite irritated and dry but also bizarre to see metal speared into the once pale skin.

"Man, now I'm gonna have nightmares" moaned Max playfully and he put on a worried expression on his usually cheery face.

Everyone laughed again. CoolFlame only quietly and softly chuckled. Then a surprised look appeared on her face, which turned slowly into an expression of stress.

"Wassup ?" asked everyone.

CoolFlame's hand went over her stomach.

"Guys...i need to _go_," she said desperately.

"Eh ?" said everyone blankly.

"I need to _go_...to the bathroom...like..._NOW _!" cried CoolFlame.

"Then go !" said Tyson, laughing.

The patient shook her head frantically.

"I need help to sit up. I can't do that myself yet, you know ! If I don't hurry, there'll be a little _accident_ here !" CoolFlame said with her face going a little pale.

Everyone laughed again; they thought that CoolFlame was kidding but they quickly stopped when CoolFlame's face went deadly serious and REALLY pale.

Yami and Kai held out their hands. CoolFlame took them quickly and held on tightly as she could. Yami and Kai nodded at each other and took hold of CoolFlame's upper inner arms and gently pulled her up in a sitting position. They slowly helped her stand up. CoolFlame's legs wobbled as she stood, trying desperately to regain her sense of balance. Now that she had 20-20 vision in both eyes, CoolFlame had to get used to seeing the world in a different way...literally. Kai and Yami kept their grip firm as CoolFlame attempted to walk. To CoolFlame, her feet felt like they were set in heavy concrete blocks. Hilary moved to the drip machines and started to wheel both behind the three.

Kai was surprised with himself that he was starting to like CoolFlame...more than the friendly way. Numerous times before the appendix incident, he scolded himself for, what he might call, _turning soft_. From past experiences, Kai had found that, if he didn't show any positive feelings, he would become extremely strong...also...that if he would show concern and if he would care for others, it probably make him unbeatable. But Kai didn't want to love someone just so that he could become stronger, he wanted to actually love somebody, to show his deeply buried love and compassion to a special someone. And Kai thought that the special person he had been secretly looking for and desired...was CoolFlame. His hand went over CoolFlame's and held it firmly but soothingly. To his immense surprise ( he thought that CoolFlame couldn't feel anything in her hands because of the numerous needles sticking into them ), CoolFlame's finger's tightened over his.

**CoolFlame's P.O.V**

Oh my fucking GOD ! How difficult is it to walk ? God Almighty, why me ? WHY ME ! I can feel four hands holding me underneath my arms, aiding me to walk. I know that one owner is Yami...but who's the other ? I turn my new improved eyesight to the other person and it's...HOLY SHIT ! IT'S **KAI** ! What's he doing ? Suddenly one of his hands move from underneath my arm and clasp one of my own hands, gently rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand. Astonished can be my only word I can describe what I was feeling at that present moment. His hands are warm, very much unlike my own, as they are always cold. His skin is soft to the touch, like silky feathers on a bird. His touch is relaxing, making me feel a sensation I haven't felt in years..._safe_. I have noticed that the longer I spend time in company with Kai, the more attached I feel to him. To show that I know he cares and I know this, I summon the little strength I have in my fingers and grip Kai's hand a little, squeezing it gently. I look up at his handsome face and smiled weakly and pleasantly as he stared at me, maybe a little surprised that I could grip with my rigid fingers.

They led me to the bathroom...finally ! I thought my bladder would explode. They waited outside from me, I wheeled the drip machines I was connected to inside with me. It took a while but i managed to go to the toilet...oh my God...That sounded SO wrong !After i finished my _business_, I knocked on the door. The handle was pulled down and Yami and Kai walked in and took a hold of my upper arms. Their grip became firm but gentle as I try to walk. Kai remembered that I was connected to machines so he wheeled them behind me.

Walking, at this moment of time and the next hour, became worse and worse. Once, I actually fell. I suddenly lost the feeling in both feet and the next thing I knew, I was falling. The guys noticed that i was falling and tried to catch me as i fell...notice the word 'tried'. I hit the hard floor on my cut-open side and the back of my hands made contact with the floor. Pain erupted again inside. I managed to stop myself from screaming as it felt like my side had been sliced open again. The needles on the back of my hands ripped through my veins and very soon, blood started to pour ( literally ) from my hands. It didn't hurt, but it was quite freaky to watch. Yami noticed this immediately and rushed to get a cloth to mop up the fresh blood. I stopped moving my hands to try and stem the blood flow. Yami rushed back with 2 nurses close behind her. The nurses lifted me off the floor and carried me back to my comfortable warm hospital bed. Yami grasped both hands and placed the cloth over the back of them. She kept it there for at least 20 minutes before checking if the bleeding had stopped. The good part was that the blood stopped. The bad part ? Getting the needles reinserted into the back of my hands ! Once was enough but _twice ?_ Now that's taking it too far ! The nurses didn't warn me when they were to take the needles out so I unfortunately watched the needles getting pulled out. I didn't know what to do...but screaming was a good option ! So I did. Now I didn't know I could scream like a fucking BANSHEE ! The nurses, Yami and Team G Revolutions covered their ears as I screamed. Unexpectedly, Kai launched himself from his seat, ran toward me and clasp one hand over my abnormally LARGE GOB ! The screaming ceased as I realised that Kai's warm, soft and pale-skinned hand was over my mouth. I watched Kai breathe deeply and slowly take his hand away from my mouth. I smiled and then continued to scream banshee-like.

Now I swear I saw Kai's lips move but I didn't hear his sexy voice. I saw his lips say :

"I give up ! I can't win ! She screams like a girl...wait...she _is _a girl...duh..."

I stopped screaming instantly and playfully glared at the captain.

"Oi ! I am a GIRL for your information ! Unless that information hasn't penetrated that thick skull of yours ! ...Motherfucker..." I said, muttering the last word.

To my amusement, he didn't hear me...or if he did...he just ignored me, the dick !

**Kai's P.O.V**

Argh ! That girl ! She drives me up the fucking wall ! And she screams like she's being strangled ! I launched myself for my occupied seat and clasped my hand over her mouth. Silence instantly fell when she glared at me. I sighed. Finally ! Peace and QUIET ! I moved my hand away from her mouth that her cute and sweet voice comes from. Now just wait just a cotton-picking minute ! Did I just say the words 'cute' and 'SWEET' ? Shit...I thank my lucky star I didn't voice that or my reputation was going down the drain. I watched her as I draw my hand away, knowing CoolFlame, she was up to something. Yep, she defiantly _is _up to something...'cause I don't trust that smirk she has on her pretty face. KAI ! STOP SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT ! SHE'S NOT PRETTY ! SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND FOR GOD'S SAKE ! I CAN'T FANCY HER, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD !

/Master Kai, why are you in denial /

#Denial ?#

/Yes, denial. Why do you do that /

#Do _what _Dranzer ? I'm not in denial !#

/You're in denial over CoolFlame, aren't you /

#COOLFLAME ! I am NOT !#

/_So_...Master Kai...Why do you say things like 'cute', 'sweet' and 'pretty' when CoolFlame is mentioned /

#Now you're taking the biscuit#

/What's a biscuit /

#...Never mind...#

Right...now Dranzer doesn't know what a biscuit is...well...I guess you _do_ learn something new everyday ! CoolFlame is staring at me in a weird way. I saw her open her mouth again and then a demonic sound came from her. Damn...she's screaming again. I shook my head.

"I give up ! I can't win ! She screams like a girl...wait...she _is _a girl...duh..." I said.

As I had planned, she stopped. She gave a pathetic attempt at a glare.

"Oi ! I am a GIRL for your information ! Unless that information hasn't penetrated that thick skull of yours ! ...Motherfucker..." she said, muttering the last word.

If she thinks that hurt, she is sadly mistaken. I pretend to ignore her.

**Normal P.O.V**

CoolFlame continued to pout as Kai laughed internally. The rest of the group watched with amusement.

For hours they laughed, joked, teased, tickled and talked. They didn't know that 3 hours had passed since the toilet incident. They didn't look at the time until Dr. Niblock entered the room, still holding a clipboard. The people inside looked at the newcomer.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything but...have you noticed the time ?" he asked.

Chief glanced at his watch and yelped.

"Oh my God ! That's been 3 hours !" he informed the others.

Ray laughed.

"I guess that we were having such a good time that we didn't notice the time" he chuckled.

Dr. Niblock nodded.

"I'm sorry but...visitor times are over. You have to leave now to allow CoolFlame to rest. More rest equals to faster healing times" he informed.

Yami and Team G Revolutions nodded and started to stand up. Everyone...but Kai.

"Kai ? You coming ?" asked Yami, turning to face him.

Kai shook his head, making his hair flutter.

"No. I wanna stay here," he said, watching CoolFlame.

CoolFlame's facial expression turned from bored to one of immense surprise.

"Kai ? What are you doing ? You've school tomorrow. You need your sleep and time to do your homework !" she exclaimed in disbelief.

Kai shook his head again.

"No. I'm gonna stay with you" he said gently but sternly.

CoolFlame's facial expression turned into a determined one alarmingly fast.

"No Kai. You're going home with the others. I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow" she said through gritted teeth.

Kai looked at her with a you-can't-make-me face.

"Sorry. I'm staying...and there's _nothing _you can do about it," he said with a superior tone of voice.

CoolFlame tried yet again to give a glare at the purple-eyed blader.

"Kai...I'm ordering you not to stay !" she growled.

Kai put on one of his superior do-you-know-who-you're-talking-to cocky smirks on.

"No gonna work on me, sunshine" he said, sitting down and crossed his legs.

CoolFlame sighed a mushroom cloud.

"Fine. If you wanna stay, stay !" she exclaimed, getting comfortable.

Kai turned his attention to the rest of his team and Yami.

"I'm not going to school until CoolFlame's better. Can you tell Mrs Robertson I'm staying in hospital ?" he requested.

"Sure dude" said Tyson, nodding.

Team G Revolutions and Yami nodded in acceptance and quietly left the private ward. When the last person ( Hilary ) left and closed the ward door behind them, Kai rounded on CoolFlame.

"I guess it's just you and me huh ?" he said.

CoolFlame nodded.

"Ok...number 1 : When you're sleeping here...DON'T SNORE ! number 2 : If I need to go to the bathroom YOU HAVE TO HELP ME ! number 3 : If I ask for a drink of water YOU GET IT ! ok ?" requested CoolFlame.

Kai stared for a moment then nodded slowly.

"Man, I thought my team was picky but you bypass them easily !" he laughed.

CoolFlame looked hopeful.

"So is that a 'yes' ?" she asked.

Kai nodded.

"I guess so," he answered simply.

"I'm not that picky. I won't ask for something unless i really need it or i can't get it without hurting myself in the process. So you probably won't have a hard job" reassured CoolFlame.

"Ok...Thanks" said Kai then thought about CoolFlame's well-being, "Do you need anything at the moment ?"

CoolFlame thought for a moment.

"Maybe...just a little glass of cold water with ice cubes ?" she asked hopefully.

To her immense surprise, Kai smiled then left the room to get what she requested.

'This might be not that bad at all' CoolFlame thought as Kai came back with the glass of iced water.

* * *

JeLlYbEaN RuLz : There's the 5th Chappie ! Please review for me ! 


	6. What A Sssscary Nightmare

**Secondary School Sucks !**

JeLlYbEaN RuLz : Hi peoples ! Are you enjoying this story so far ?

(Crickets chirp)

JeLlYbEaN RuLz : ...thanks for NOT caring !

Readers and Reviewers : WE CARE ! (glomps Jellybean)

JeLlYbEaN RuLz : (gasp) ok...I get the point but (gasp) LET ME GO !

Readers and Reviewers : OH ! SORRY ! (leaps off of Jellybean)

JeLlYbEaN RuLz : O.O Erm...here with the disclaimer is...YAMI !

Yami : (struts in) Yo ! What's up, home dogs ?

JeLlYbEaN RuLz : O.o Why are you speaking like that ?

Yami : Because you're making me speak like this, idiot

JeLlYbEaN RuLz : (bored face) Just do the disclaimer

Yami : The brainless authoress doesn't own Beyblade or any of its characters. She only owns CoolFlame, DarkSoul, me and the official 'Let-It-Rip!' Beyblade magazine in this stupid story...happy now ?

JeLlYbEaN RuLz :O.o doesn't that sound weird ?

Yami : (thinks) Yeah, it does actually

Everyone : (sweatdrops)

JeLlYbEaN RuLz : By the way, I'm not talking about the official Beyblade magazine that you can purchase in the shops. This Official Beyblade magazine in this story is one of my creations. The actual one doesn't, in any way, belong to me.

**Now to answer some reviews :**

**Dark Phoenix Angel Nami : I wish I had one too (sigh) when I first saw Beyblade, I tried to make a Kai plushie. Didn't work though (laughs) Thanks for the review ! I likie when Kai goes soft as well ! (smiles)**

**A Cry Of The Sacred Bit-Beasts : You gotta admit, CoolFlame has one bad life ! And Kai's gonna become even softer ! So watch out ! Btw, thanks for the review !**

**LadyYoko : Cute ? (smiles) Kai and COMPASSION ? You never really thought those two words could go so well together ! (smiles) I know, I was in a rather weird mood when I wrote the last chapter so there was SO much swearing ! Thanks for the review ! I hope you keep on reviewing my work (smiles)**

**FrosticDranzerGal : What ? Was Chapter 5 published a bit late ? I gotta admit that one (smiles) sorry for keeping you hanging on for so long. Here is the update. Hope you like it. Thanks for the review FrosticDranzerGal ! I hope you continue reading my work ! **

**EmiLy06 : Yep, they would be cute. Which is why I AM pairing them up ! Kai in denialness...has a ring to it (smiles) Thanks for the review Emily ! **

**NOTE : I HAVE PUBLISHED A NEW STORY CALLED _THE ICE MELTS_ ON THIS SITE : MY NAME ON THE SITE IS _KAI HIWATARI LOVER_ ! IT'S A _CYOA ROMANCE_ AND YOU GET PAIRED UP WITH _KAI_ ! I'VE ONLY PUBLISHED THE FIRST 2 CHAPTERS BUT I WOULD BE REALLY HAPPY IF YOU COULD REVIEW IT ON THE SITE ! I THINK YOU NEED TO BE A MEMBER TO REVIEW STORIES THOUGH ! BUT PLEASE CHECK IT OUT ! I'VE ONLY HAD A FEW REVIEWS FOR IT ! YOU DON'T MEET THE G-REV TEAM YET THOUGH ! **

"Blah" talking  
'Blah' thoughts  
_Blah_ diary writing  
**Blah **song  
"**Blah" **someone singing along to song  
#Blah# someone is talking to their Bit-Beast  
/Blah/ Bit-Beast is talking to their master/mistress

I'm so sorry for the late update, the stupid computer was acting up again, and I was at work. Sorry to all you patient readers out there. ON WITH THE STORY !

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"I'm not that picky. I won't ask for something unless I really need it or I can't get it without hurting myself in the process. So you probably won't have a hard job" reassured CoolFlame.

"Ok...Thanks" said Kai then thought about CoolFlame's well-being, "Do you need anything at the moment ?"

CoolFlame thought for a moment.

"Maybe...just a little glass of cold water with ice cubes ?" she asked hopefully.

To her immense surprise, Kai smiled then left the room to get what she requested.

'This might be not that bad at all' CoolFlame thought as Kai came back with the glass of iced water.

Kai stood there with the iced water in hand.

"Anything else ?" he asked.

CoolFlame looked at him as though he were mad.

"Kai, you're the one usually giving orders...but you just did that for me ?" she asked incredulously.

Kai nodded slowly.

"It's not illegal to be nice to someone, is it ?" he asked sarcastically.

"Not really" CoolFlame smiled.

Kai placed the drink on his friend's bedside table.

"Anything else while I'm on my feet ?" asked Kai.

"God, I'll never get used to this new you" answered CoolFlame, staring into his face.

"I supposed that's a "no" then ?" the bluenette asked.

CoolFlame shook her head, making her gold and black hair flutter a little.

"I need to go for a while" Kai mentioned and headed toward the door again.

"Where are you going now ?" CoolFlame raised her voice to his retreating back but Kai walked out the door as soon as she spoke.

"Bathroom" CoolFlame heard his distant voice call.

CoolFlame couldn't believe what had happened. First she met some really cool people and made fast friends with them, then her appendix burst and she only just survived the operation and now Kai was acting nice and caring. It was like everything good happened were to be followed by a bad thing and it continues on and on. Guess that's how life is. She reached for her bag, searched for her diary and pen, opened it and began to write in the next blank page. She wrote :

_12/2/05, 8pm_

_Dear Diary,_

_Sorry for not writing to you earlier but major things have happened since I last wrote. Yesterday I met these really awesome guys who I reluctantly showed round the school at first but, when I started to get to know them more, they were really cool and caring. While I was still at school, I burst my appendix in P.E and I had to go to hospital when I was still alive. I don't remember anything about arriving at the hospital I am now in but all I can remember is heading the football in P.E and then I experienced the worst pain imaginable. Next thing I knew, I was I the hospital, wearing hospital pjs with wires and needles sticking into me. I had a bandage over my eyes...i have total perfect eyesight ! I now I look at the world in a different way...literally ! Hee hee ! Anyway, the guys visited me today, I missed seeing their faces and being in their presence._

_One of the new guys that REALLY got my attention was the one called Kai Hiwatari. When he first walked into my registration class, he looked extremely bored but looked imperturbable nevertheless. I couldn't do anything but stare. So this was the guy that got everyone in the Beyblading world talking, both about his looks and his beyblading talent. As I am also a beyblader, I have bought the official 'Let-It-Rip!' Beyblade magazine since forever and been using the tips it gives the readers. Every weekly issue it includes one of Team G Revolutions sharing their tips, tricks and secrets for becoming so successful in their career. Not once has Kai ever shared his guidelines to his success, no wonder as he is the more colder one out of the group but, I mean, couldn't he just tell one of his tips ! Darn. Also in each issue, they have a poll between two random bladers and ask the readers who is the better-looking one, the more talented one and the all round coolest one. Kai is never mentioned either, I wonder if he threatened to sue the publishers of the magazine if he was mentioned in any of it. Hee hee ! I can actually imagine that !_

_Anyway, as you might know, Kai is the more distant one outta the group but once you get to know him, he's a really smart, cool, awesome and independent sort of guy. He can be really sweet too, if only he could lower the solid concrete wall, blocking him from the rest of us. They say that "the eyes are the windows to the soul within" right ? But...Everytime I look into his eyes, they seem so glacial and closed. He's so hard to understand some of the time, other times it is hard to believe about half the things he's doing or has done. He's so unpredictable and that's what makes him cute...huh ? Did I mean to write that ? Ah well, this is down in pen so I can't erase it out. I'll write more information as it comes about. _

CoolFlame put the pen in the spine of the page she wrote in and closed it. She slipped her secret book into her bag. She made herself more comfortable again as the staples in her scar made every position thinkable by mankind rigid and itchy. Her ward seemed so silent when no-one was about and, even though she didn't want to admit it, but she was scared to be alone and wished that someone she knew and trusted was always by her side. She placed her hand into her pyjama pocket where DarkSoul lay and clasped her cold fingers around him, hoping to get some sort of comfort and security.

#DarkSoul, I'm scared#

/I'm here, my mistress/

#Whenever I'm alone, I always get nightmares that one day my parents would finish me off#

/You're not alone ! You have me here beside you, and you also have Kai/

#Why did you mention Kai ?#

/Because.../

#I'm waiting...#

/Well...err...he willingly staying here with you /

#And ?...#

/Isn't it obvious /

#Would you mind just spelling it out for me already ?#

/He likes you/

#W...W...WHAT ! HE CAN'T LIKE ME ! Not that way ! We're friends DarkSoul ! It'd be too weird and besides ! He's not the kind of person !#

/...You'd be surprised.../

#Huh ?#

DarkSoul left CoolFlame's mind before she even asked him what he meant. The door opening drew CoolFlame back to reality as the blader in question walked through the ward door. Something below deck caught CoolFlame's attention and she looked down. KAI'S ZIPPER WAS OPEN ! And he didn't notice it ! But to CoolFlame, seeing a colour of black against a rich purple colour WAS obvious.

"Err...Kai ?" said CoolFlame with a snigger in her voice.

"What now ?" asked Kai.

"Erm...let's say...your fly's further down south than Southern Australia" cheesy grinned CoolFlame. (a/n "Don't look now, but your fly's further south than Australia" is not my line. It is in Beyblade G Revolution anime. Tala says that to Daichi. I kinda edited it a little :D)

"Huh ?" questioned Kai.

He then looked down and, when he realised what CoolFlame had meant, his face turned the colour of beetroot. He hastily zipped his fly up, with his face still red. CoolFlame burst into silent fits of laughter, snorting slightly through her nose as she kept her mouth shut and she pulled the covers of her hospital bed up to her nose, hiding her wide smile. Under the covers, her right hand was pressed firmly against her recently cut-open scar, holding the skin and staples together. Kai walked over to his favourite chair and rested in it, crossing his right leg over his left.

"You HAD to notice that, didn't you ?" he mumbled.

CoolFlame looked shocked.

"Oh ! You think I'm a pervert ! Excuse me mister, I'm NOT a perv !" she exclaimed.

"Where have I heard that before" Kai muttered under his breath.

CoolFlame crossed her arms and playfully pouted.

"Kai !" she moaned.

Kai looked at her face.

"What now ?" he sighed.

"You're being mean to me !" exclaimed CoolFlame an stuck her pink tongue at him.

The bluenette raised a grey eyebrow.

"And what's THAT supposed to do ?" he asked, keeping his raised eyebrow.

The black and gold haired girl tilted her head to one side puppy-like and put on a very thoughtful face.

"Erm...i dunno," grinned CoolFlame, using a little chibi-like voice on.

Kai couldn't help but sweatdrop.

"Jesus" said Kai, "and how on earth am I your friend ?"

CoolFlame put on a mockingly shocked expression.

"I am your friend, aren't I ?" she asked.

Kai, horrified as he thought CoolFlame would take it the wrong way, leaned in and took her hand as though it were made of precious and fragile crystal.

"Of course you are, your one of my best mates," he said, "and I won't let anything happen to you"

CoolFlame was trying to restrain herself from jumping Kai right there and then. His handsome face was within kissing reach; his lips were just begging to be kissed, his eyes seem to be pleading for something he wanted so much.

The ward door opening made both male and female turn round. Dr. Niblock entered with a needle and a small bottle. He walked round the bed and stood beside Kai's chair.

"Hey doc. Wassup ?" asked CoolFlame.

Dr. Niblock put the needle through the cork lid of the bottle and pulled back the syringe, the needle filling up on the clear fluid inside the bottle.

"This is a drug called morphine. It'll make you feel sleepy and numb the pain and itchy scar on the inside and out. It'll help you sleep," he informed calmly.

"Ok Dr." she said.

The good doctor put the needle into one of the main tubes coming from CoolFlame's left hand and pushed the morphine into CoolFlame's bloodstream. Immediately, CoolFlame felt her eyelids droop, and her scar didn't feel itchy nor sore...in fact...she couldn't feel anything. A pleasant soothing feeling came from the hand that was injected with the morphine. CoolFlame smiled sleepily as her eyelids closed even more.

"Thanks...doct..." began but before she could finish what she wanted to say, she fell into a peaceful sleep.

The doctor wiped the needle dry and clean.

"She'll be out for a couple of hours Mr. Hiwatari," he informed very politely as he knew that Kai was Voltaire's grandson, "you may wish to stay here while she sleeps, or if you prefer, we've got a cafeteria downstairs which you can have your rather late dinner"

"No thank you Dr. Niblock" answered Kai "I think I'll get some zzz's too," he answered then yawned.

"Ok then" the doctor said, "if there is any inquiries or problems...press this button here" he said, showing Kai a little distress button, "at the reception, if you press this, a little buzzer goes off and a nurse or doctor will be with you. Good night" he said, closing the door behind him.

Kai nodded and looked at CoolFlame's face. He had never seen what she looked like while she slept and what he saw made his heart quiver. She was sleeping with a small smile on her pale pinky-red lips, her face relaxed, and one hand beside her face, knuckles touching the pillow beneath them, fingers in the relaxed-bent position and the other at her side, in a limp fist. Her hair wasn't tied back like usual but down, her jet black and true gold coloured hair and bangs fell into her slim oval face, making her look so much like a chibi. Her chest went slowly up and down, confirming that she was away in la-la land, as well as her heart monitor that showed her heart beat was 40 instead of the usual 60, and that only happens when she was sound asleep.

Kai leaned forward slightly and stroked the side of her face with his thumb, feeling her smooth supple skin under his touch. It was perfect; but the only thing was that her skin was cold. He couldn't understand why she would be cold, she was covered with about 3 covers and yet...well at least she wasn't blue, that's for sure. He wanted to hold her...cuddle her...kiss her so much but his pride clashed with his compassion. His pride was the only thing stopping him but he couldn't let go of it so easily. He couldn't tell her, what would she think ? And what would Tyson and the others think ? He sighed in confusion. He wanted CoolFlame to be his, but he also wanted to keep his reputation of being one of the most powerful and feared beybladers in the world. The only person or thing he could confide his fears and secrets to was Dranzer, his faithful feathered companion and ally in beybattle.

/Are you ever gonna tell her how you really feel Master/

#I can't#

/And why not, may I ask/

#I'm respected throughout this world, correct ?#

/True/

#I have the reputation of being callous and unemotional to others, as well as being anti-social to everyone around me, correct ?#

/Correct, and what is the point in this/

#That's my problem : I've got a reputation and if I "proclaim" that I love a school and beyblading gal, the whole world is gonna diss me#

/That's just a load of crap ! Who cares ? You, oh mighty ruthless Kai, can love whoever you want because you can thrash any blader that comes your way /

#Yeah...but...#

/No buts ! Don't you dare lose CoolFlame ! Tell her while you still can ! Love can't wait forever /

**CoolFlame's Dream/Nightmare**

**Normal P.O.V**

CoolFlame walked toward the school's doors, her satchel slung casually over her shoulders. She was wearing black shorts that reached her knees and a beige sleeve-less top. A numb feeling bit at her insides, her heart felt as it had been used for a tennis match then put back inside her. She walked through the doors, a white light blinded her for a second then everything was visible through both eyes.

Ray, Yami, Max, Chief, Hilary and Tyson were there, sitting down in the reception area, looking deeply depressed. CoolFlame walked up to them.

"Hey guys, what's wrong ?" she asked, her voice echoing dream-like.

No-one heard her or if they did, they completely ignored her. Max seemed to be looking into a room, looking distressed for some reason. CoolFlame walked over by his side, she looked at his troubled face that a smile would usually be there, and then looked at what he was watching and gasped. It was her and Kai, sitting there with several people, who were chatting to themselves while others lectured her and Kai. The CoolFlame inside the room glanced at Kai next to her but he wasn't looking at her at all, but looking at a specific person in the small group. The CoolFlame outside next to Max watched Kai then followed his line of sight and gasped again. It was her parents, but it was her father that Kai was watching.

"What's goin' on Max ?" the CoolFlame outside asked.

Max apparently didn't hear her and continued to watch the scene before him. The newcomer CoolFlame unexpectedly walked through the wall that separated the G Revolution team plus Yami with the other CoolFlame, Kai and the group of adults. Their voices could be heard now that the ghost CoolFlame was in the same room.

"We have no choice; we have to expel her," said one.

They turned to the CoolFlame who was sitting beside Kai.

"We've come to our decision Jill, what you have done is so extreme...we have no choice but to expel you permanently" said the headmaster but the weird thing was he spoke as though in a trance.

The CoolFlame in the dream had a face of panic.

"But...but i didn't do it ! I swear i didn't ! Sure i didn't Kai !" she said and turned to Kai.

Kai said nothing nor did he move. He suddenly raised his head and looked at CoolFlame in the dream and shook his head.

"Don't lie to them CoolFlame" he said, "They know you did it and i know you did it. After all, i was the one who told them" he said monotonously.

The CoolFlame in the dream shook her head.

"No Kai. I know you didn't, i know you, you wouldn't do anything like that," she said frantically.

Kai's eyes suddenly turned a luminous amethyst purple, his pupils slanted slits and he smirked, the smirk looking exactly like a serpent.

"You have no-one" he said with a much deeper voice than usual, "no-one likes you and no-one will ever like you" he laughed, sounding like someone she feared: her father.

The rest of the adults suddenly did the same: their eyes turned a luminous lime green and their faces turned snake-like. The CoolFlame inside the room stood up in horror as Kai and the adults turned into snakes, hissing, snapping their powerful jaws and spitting their toxic venom. The CoolFlame inside the dream ran out of the room but ran right through the other CoolFlame who just arrived through the school gates.

"Guys ! The people in there ! They're..." she started but stopped horrified as Ray, Yami, Max, Chief, Hilary and Tyson all turned into snakes as well, turning their slit eyes at her, dangerous glowing watchful eyes.

CoolFlame screamed and ran as the snakes slithered swiftly after her, snapping at her ankles. She eventually lost them and rested a little in the cafeteria. A soft hissing reached her ears and she froze in fright; a snake was in the same room as her but she couldn't see it. She cautiously moved about the room, listening and watching for it. She sat upon a table, hugging her knees in fright. Suddenly a huge cobra rose from the floor, its hood on its head was open in a menacingly way and white long fangs bared, hissing. The CoolFlame in the dream screamed and braced herself. The snake ceased hissing and started to speak.

"Why do you run ? You knew i wasssssssss coming for you ssssssssssssomeday," it said, putting emphasis on the 's's because, as it did so, its forked tongue flicked out its mouth.

CoolFlame squeaked in fright and surprise. That voice was familiar, as well as the blue fin shaped markings on its body...the eyes were a glowing amethyst purple colour.

"Kai ?" she asked.

The ghost CoolFlame that was watching everything clapped a hand to her mouth in realisation as she watched. The cobra nodded its narrow pointed head once.

"yessssssssssssssss, i can't be your friend, well...NOT YET !" Kai hissed and then he striked.

His long venomous fangs pierced her right leg, the venom immediately shoving itself into her bloodstream. She screamed in agony, then horror at what she was seeing.

The skin on her leg was growing scales right through her skin, black and gold glistening scales. The scales climbed up her leg, within seconds her leg was covered with velvety black and pure gold scales, moving up and down slightly as she breathed. She screamed again as her whole body was being covered with them, her teeth became long fangs, her tongue forked, her face lengthened, she felt her eyes turned to snake-vision, felt a scaled tail emerge from her tail bone...her screams echoed everywhere, mixed within the scream was a terrified hissing like when a boiling frying pan is put under an ice cold tap but louder, the colours went blurry and then swirled into blackness...

**End CoolFlame's Dream/Nightmare**

(a/n By the way, I forgot to mention...CoolFlame has Ophidiophobia (a very extreme fear of snakes). I forgot to tell you readers (sweatdrop) forgive me please ?)

CoolFlame shot up in bed in panic, her breathing ragged and quick. Her windpipe felt constricted as though a live anaconda was squeezing the air out of her. Her scream came out in a very high-pitched squeak. The high-pitched voice woke Kai up (he was dozing in his chair), he jerked awake suddenly but wide-awake.

"Whats wrong ?" he asked urgently.

The aftermath of the nightmare was still affecting CoolFlame as she looked at him and she tried to scream as her eyes told her he had sabre-like fangs, a forked tongue, glowing purple eyes and slanted slits for pupils.

Kai urgently pressed the little distress button. Immediately two nurses came in.

"There's something wrong with her !" exclaimed Kai. He couldn't go anywhere near her or she would start screaming again.

The nurses recognised that the patient was hallucinating. One of them pinned CoolFlame down by her wrists, preventing her from escaping; the other rushed out of the room then almost immediately came back with a little tank and a gas mask. CoolFlame was struggling and, even though she was still recovering from the operation, she was putting up a good fight, writhing, twisting her body and squirming as she desperately tried to get free. The nurse who had the gas mask in hand quickly and skilfully put it on CoolFlame's face and turned it on. Instantly CoolFlame ceased struggling and her eyelids drooped. Within seconds, she was asleep again. The nurses reassured Kai that she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon and left. After they left, Kai pulled his chair so close towards CoolFlame that his trousered knees were touching the side of the bed. He leaned forward and took her hand.

"What happened there CoolFlame ?" he asked her, knowing that he wasn't going to get an answer.

Her peaceful face told him that she was well and truly deeply asleep this time. He kept a hold of her hand all through the night. His eyes started to itch with sleep as the clock reached 1am in her ward. About 10 minutes later he fell asleep at her side, still holding onto her hand. His face rested on the edge of the mattress; face down, one hand holding CoolFlame's, the other resting bent near his face.

The ward was quiet for the rest of the night, undisturbed by no nightmares. This was the way it was supposed to be...and this is only the start of something beautiful...

* * *

JeLlYbEaN RuLz : THERE ! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE 3 MONTH WAIT FOR THIS ! I'VE BEEN WORKING, AS WELL AS THE PRELIMS AT SCHOOL, BEEN WORKING ON MY THE ICE MELTS STORY ON E-FICTION AND HOMEWORK ! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS AND I HOPE THAT YOU CAN REVIEW FOR ME ! PEACE OUTIE PEOPLE ! 


	7. Waking Up

**Secondary School Sucks !**

JeLlYbEaN RuLz: I am so sorry about the lateness of any updates from me. I have entered my Standard Grade/GCSE year at school and I have been so busy studying, doing homework and doing my exams that I haven't had much time on my stories as I would of liked. I'll shut up now and let you readers and, hopefully, reviewers to peruse this chapter of S.S.S. Enjoy people!

**And now to answer some reviews:**

**Sakura Jasmine: Gee, you really like my stories huh? LOL. And yes, Ophidiophobia does exist. Hey I like snakes too, especially the Albino Python (smiles) groovy snake, CoolFlame just doesn't. And so does the phobia of phobias, it's called Phobophobia...duh (sweatdrop) Yeah, and Kai has a difficult choice to make: his pride or his heart. You shall see which he will choose soon. And I corrected the Scary word in chapter title, thanks for pointing it out...how embarrassing for me. Thank you!**

**A Cry Of The Sacred Bit-Beasts: Yes, I finally updated...again. I know, I know, weird nightmare. You can laugh, but I was in a weird mood...i think. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!**

**XxKazexX: New reviewer! Hey there! Yeah, Kai is slowly but surely growing a small soft spot for CoolFlame and...about them getting together...(wink). Thank you for complementing my story, I really appreciate it and of course I'll continue it. Why you would've screamed if it were a Chapter 7? Anyways, thanks for reviewing!**

**HeartlessDevil: Hey there. Course she will, she just got a shock from the nightmare. Keep on reading and thank you!**

**Kia Himatari: Hello! Will you keep reading? Hope you do! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ksarap-IluvRENandHAO-SAMA: New obsession huh? Hey there mate. Yes, Ophidiophobia does exist LOL. And here's the update! Thanks for reviewing!**

**loveyaray.00: Hey a new reviewer! Hello there! Thanks for the compliments (thumbs up). Is me getting you hooked a good thing? Anyways, yes, I did have my appendix out, it was in November last year. Yes it did hurt, but only when I needed those damned staples out and...yes, I was truly frightened. I actually died on the operating table...maybe that's another story for another time. Here's the update and I hope you review again! Peace out!**

_**Note: I'm thinking of putting a Beyblade and Pokemon crossover romance story up for Christmas. No people fromPokemon involved, just Kai, Ray, Tyson, Max and OC.Should I? Tell me in you're reviews please.**_

"Blah" talking  
_Blah_ diary writing  
#Blah# someone is talking to their Bit-Beast  
**Blah** Bit-Beast is talking to their master/mistress  
Blah text language

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7**

CoolFlame stirred in her slumber, occasionally turning over in her involuntary state of siesta. Eventually, she came to. Her eyelids quivered open, pale sunlight through the open curtained windowpane was entering her core through her lilac purple and gold eyes, warming her abused and broken soul like it did everyday.

A hand grasping her own caught her awareness and she looked down in curiosity. There was Kai on the edge of his seat, his face in the mattress and covers of her temporary bed, dark grey/blue hair disorganized and sprawled out on the bedstead, his cotton black gloved hand still holding onto hers, his breathing low, tranquil and constant.

She smiled gently at the scene. If she could just witness his sleeping gorgeous visage, it would make her day. She stroked his hand with her free thumb, rubbing it softly. Within the covers though, the supposed asleep male was the opposite, feigning sleep, just to enjoy her touch. She ceased, tiredness washing over her again but not enough to make her fall asleep again. He slowly lifted his head, his untidy bangs falling into his drowsy face.

"Good morning" said CoolFlame pleasantly, "did you have a nice sleep?"

"Mmm" grunted Kai, "apart from the little detail that I kept on waking up because of a nightmare, yes I did"

He was partly lying. It was true that he kept on waking up, but not because of a nightmare. He was still worried about her so much.

"Well...maybe you can sleep during the day?" suggested CoolFlame.

Kai shook his head.

"I don't wanna sleep when you're awake" he answered.

A growling came from Kai's stomach. He thanked his lucky stars that he showed a blush so faint that CoolFlame was unable to see it.

"Sounds like someone's hungry," teased CoolFlame, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll live, won't I?" retorted Kai, sitting up properly in his favourite comfy chair.

"And I won't if you don't" answered CoolFlame, "Go on, get something. I'll be fine"

Kai stood up with his grumbling stomach. He let a shadow of a smile play on his face.

"Don't go anywhere then" he said, amusement in his voice.

CoolFlame's eyes widened, first at Kai, then her status in bed then back at him.

"And where would I go!" she answered, giggling.

Kai shook his head and left. Downstairs, he ate a proper cooked breakfast in the egg and bacon scented cafeteria. He wondered how the others where getting on as, looking at the white cafeteria wall upon a clock hung, was 10am...

**At school**

Inside one of the R.E classrooms, the teacher lectured on and on about mortality and its purpose in human life. This particular teacher wasn't a favourite of any student, as a ghastly stench of piss and sweat emitted from him like some poisonous gas, clogging up one's nose and coughing fits would ensue. And R.E happened to be the most boring subject in school. Combined with this reeking teacher, this had to be the most UNholy room in the school.

As soon as one would enter this god-forsaken place, the above coughing fits would begin, as well as the symptoms of queasiness and, even possibly, double vision.

"Hasn't he even heard of the new invention called DEODORANT!" whispered Yami to Max, her R.E neighbour. (A/n I actually said this to my friend while sitting in the same room. Remember its based on my secondary school)

Max started to chuckle uncontrollably, his shoulders shaking, covering his teeth-showing grin with his gloved hand, desperately trying to regain his self-control (a/n what self control? O.o he gets hyper too easy...).

"And what, Mr. Tate, is so funny?" asked Mr McGuire, staring at the accused blond. (Mr McGuire is the name of my teacher. Actually all the teachers in here are mine so I'll just put them in, I'm too lazy to think of names LOL. I DON'T OWN!)

Max silently laughed even harder. MR Tate! No one had ever called him that!

As Max laughed, the rest of the class started to laugh and giggle at Mr. McGuire's face. It was a mixture of confusion, seriousness, disgust and irritation.

"Mr Tate, please go to the bathroom until you've calmed down enough to explain yourself" ordered Mr McGuire, pointing to his classroom door.

Max almost ran to the R.E door and left. As soon as he entered the boy's bathroom and shut the door, he let out his loud laugh. It vibrated off the walls and bounced back at him, making to seem like 5 Max's were laughing instead of 1.

He managed to calm himself down after several minutes. He took a bit of water from the wall fountain to get rid of the hiccups he had earned from the excessive laughter (a/n aww! little Maxie's got hiccups!) and walked out. Time to face the reeking classroom. Again. He actually held his breath before entering the room and facing the teacher.

"Now" said Mr McGuire, "Tell me what was so funny"

Max glanced over at Yami, quickly thinking of a cover story instead of telling the truth that it was because of her that he laughed. He decided to partly tell the truth.

"I thought you hadn't heard of deodorant, sir," he said.

The classroom suddenly went silent, as though someone had let off a gunshot.

The teacher raised an eyebrow dangerously.

"Lunchtime detention I think Mr. Tate, until you learn to control your mouth and manners" he said lowly.

Max nodded and went back to his seat as though nothing had happened.

"Why'd you do that!" Yami whispered frantically.

"He wanted the truth, I gave him the truth" answered Max casually.

Yami opened her mouth in surprise. He'd even tell the truth, even though it got him into trouble.

With that little event over, the teacher droned on and on, his voice like a never-ceasing hoover. Yami could feel her eyelids become heavy. An idea dawned on her. CoolFlame. Alone.

She slipped her fone out her pocket and, making sure its on silent, quickly texted CoolFlame on her mobile.

**At hospital**

CoolFlame was just relaxing in bed, listening to the heart monitor bleep her heartbeat when her mobile sounded off. She lazily retrieved it from her bag and looked at the name from whom she got the message from. Seeing Yami's name, she instantly flipped it open. Upon seeing the words, Yami's voice echoed inside her head, saying all the words on the fone screen as she read.

Hey, it's Yami here. A am SOO bored. Stinkin' teacher is dronin' on an on. Just makes me wish a could choke him with 1 of Max's socks by stuffin' it down his throat. Dunno wot he would die o 1st, the sock or the smell. LOL. Its so boring without u here, a wish u were. Am stuck with all da boys! GAH! HELP ME! Lol. What's happened 2 u this mornin'? All that's happened here wiz Max getting a lunchtime detention 4 admittin' 2 teacher bout new invention called deodorant! O.O

She chuckled to herself, texting a reply as fast as her fingers would allow.

Am really bored as well. Wish a could actually get up and walk on ma own without ppl worryin. Still bed ridden for days a expect. Kai was holding ma hand wen a woke up! Dunno why but he did. LOL. Now am alone in ma ward, Kai's downstairs having brekkie and I just don't hav anythin 2 do now :(

She hit the 'send' button.

**At school**

Yami got her reply but couldn't send a long text as the bell was going to ring so she sent a really quick one:

Bells gonna go in a few secs. A dunno if a can txt u bak. Yami

**At hospital**

CoolFlame received it and sent an even smaller one:

Don't. I'll c ya l8r. C.F

She sent it and put her means of communication back into her rucksack. She lay there, just staring up at the ceiling, marvelling how 20-20 vision made her outlook to the world a whole lot brighter.

**CoolFlame's P.O.V**

Gosh...it's really thoughtful of the guys caring about me like this. Damn my parents for this though. If they didn't...mistreat...me, the guys wouldn't be worrying more and I wouldn't be covered with life-long scars. Just makes me think, if my parents were as loving, as they should've been, maybe I wouldn't be a miserable soul, and I wouldn't feel so trapped in my own scrawny body.

The heart monitor was all that I heard for a while. Occasionally, a patient walked past, 100 fit and healthy and ready to go home. Other times, it as yet another patient, whom was eternally ill and weak, possibly heading for the slowest and most painful death. I hope I'm the one walking home. But do I really want to go back?

Maybe, death isn't as bad...

My soul would've been free. I wouldn't need to suffer anymore. That sounds nice...no abuse...no attempted rape...no insults. But what would the guys do? What would Yami do?

A gentle knock encouraged me to look round. There was Kai as the door. Geez, took him long enough. As he walked toward me, I couldn't help but noticed the way he walks.

Yeah yeah, laugh if you want, but Kai walks in the most peculiar fashion. He's a male, right? He struts like one, I mean, he sets his shoulders straight and makes them sway back and forth a little as he walks. But what gets me is his hips. They swing a little too! They look feminine but...hey, I'm not complaining, as when his hips move, so does his ass and, oh boy, what a sight to behold!

So small...so firm...

**Normal P.O.V**

CoolFlame became glassy-eyed as these perverted thoughts ran through her head.

Kai had not noticed this, as he made his way to his favourite chair beside CoolFlame's bed. As he sat, he turned his attention and gaze on the girl. His small smile faulted as he watched her.

Her eyes, which usually were a light purple flecked with gold, now seemed blank. The light purple was replaced by a deeper purple, a shade which matched his t-shirt, the gold was now a yellow coppery colour. This made him recoil lightly in his chair.

"CoolFlame?" he whispered, scared that she would freak out again.

This was the wrong move to make, as he whispered it huskily. It made him sound sexier than he was. CoolFlame moaned inside her head as she studied Kai through unfocused eyes.

**Kai's P.O.V**

I knocked and entered the ward, filled with warm bacon, warm lightly done toast and soft warm fried egg. This put a smile on my face. Hey, it's the first decent meal I've had in about a week. I walked over and sat down on my favourite seat. I glanced at CoolFlame to check if she was sleeping again.

This...I didn't expect.

She's awake...I think. She's sitting up, yes, but in a sort of trance? Her eyes are open, but are rather blank looking. Should this be normal? I've seen a lotta weird things in my days. Tyson participating in a diet regimen, Max taking a spaz attack...wait that's normal...Max hyperventilating...that's normal too...oh! Max hyperventilating whilst hyper! Aha! Gotta tell him about that one.

Back on track...

"CoolFlame?" I asked anxiously.

I started to feel edgy as she kept on gazing at me. That...isn't a natural stare. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. Just wish she would stare at anything bar me.

#Please help me out here Dranzer...this is freaking me out#

**Is it sucha problem?**

#That can't be a natural stare...#

**And you're calling yours natural?**

#Dranzer...not now, another time might be good#

**So you bugged me for nothing?**

#I need help. CoolFlame's stares at me are really freaky. I've never been on the receiving end of one#

**So...If I were you, I'd stare back...but...that might put across that you don't like her**

#Course I like her, she reminds me of...well...me#

**How so?**

#She has no family left that love her#

**...Maybe she just needs to find somebody that will give to her the love that she missed out as a child. You never know, she might be a female version of younger you. She might not be used to the feeling, she might even get violent if you get too close. I'd watch her behaviour for a while. If she allows people to come into near contact, then I would gradually get closer**

#See...this is why I ask you for advice. Yours always makes sense to me#

**I feel like a smart birdie**

#...Keep on dreaming Dranzer#

I closed off the conversation to Dranzer I had. Maybe he's right.

**CoolFlame's P.O.V**

**ARGH! COOFLAME! STOP WITH THESE PERVERTED THOUGHTS! YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY!**

#Oh sorry...its just Kai, ya know#

**Whatever, just don't involve me with your fantasies. I can't help you with your relationships**

#...Maybe you can Dark#

**I don't like the sound of this...**

#Shut up and listen. I give you permission to go into Kai's mind like his Dranzer. Also, if I need him...you can be my messenger#

**Messenger of doom, more like**

#Come again?#

**Kai. Has. Short. Temper. If he finds out I've penetrated his mind and thoughts, he'll go insane!**

#So what?#

**Some friend you are...**

#Love you too Dark#

I disconnected my link with DarkSoul. Gotta get these pervert thoughts outta my head, or I will act them out...SHIT! Didn't mean to blurt that out!

Kai suddenly came back into focus. I shook my head, clearing it and smiled at him.

"So sorry, having a daydream there" I said innocently.

Kai sorta grunted and shrugged his shoulders.

Sucker.

But I just wish, he would open up. His eyes still seem as glacial as the Antarctic but I believe I can melt away his cold exterior.

And I believe I have a way to do it...

**Kai's P.O.V**

But I just wish, she would open up. Her eyes still say to me that a lonely soul resides in there but I believe I can change her life. Even if it takes everything I got.

And I believe I have a way to do it...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Through The Eyes Of A Cat

**Secondary Skool Suckz!**

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1

Jellybean Rulz: For those who do not believe that Ray does not have enough fuzzy stuff on his behalf, this is dedicated to all those impatient Ray fans that want to see some fluff happening, you all know who you are.

Btw, this chapter is all in Ray's P.O.V so **NO QUESTIONS!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I sat quietly in my chair, trying to ignore the horrible stench that came from the teacher. These heightened senses come in handy sometimes...but this is UNBEARABLE!

Max came back into the room and sat down in his chair, earning himself a lunchtime detention. Max? Getting a detention? Never! Well...its _that_ teacher. Can't really blame him.

Lucky bastard though, he sits next to one of the girls that are paired with us. And I have to sit next to a giggling prep girl. She'd better not flirt. And I just had to think that. Stupid prep is stroking my arm. I groaned in disbelief, did I **have** to sit beside this girl!

"Hey good-looking" she whispered, "I'm Siobhan, what's you're name?"

Excellent...

"Ray" I grunted out the corner of my mouth.

Wish I had Kai sitting on my other side; he'd get her away. Oh, I forgot, he's sitting in hospital with the other girl. He's been acting wierd lately, or maybe its just me.

Now she's leaning even closer. Shit.

"So…are you free after school?" she asked, leaning the side of her face on my shoulder

"No. I've got training to do"

"Training? Ohhh, can I come watch? I'd love to see those muscles hard at work" she said while stroking my right bicep.

I cleared my throat. Damn prep.

"Sir" I called out, "this girl is feeling me up"

The girl called Siobhan looked shocked at first, then outraged while the teacher looked equally livid.

"Siobhan! Sit at the front NOW! I will **not** have that kind of behaviour in this room!"

She stood, walked and slumped into the front seat, throwing me glares and curses.

"...and for those words, your punishment exercise is doubled"

Pft, she calls that a glare? I want her to meet a mad Kai, and THEN she'd be in trouble.

I glanced behind me at Tyson, who sat beside Hilary. Hell, those two are ALREADY arguing. Tyson caught my eye and sweatdropped noticeably. I raised my brows in disbelief and shook my head slightly, an amused smile pulled at my lips. He shrugged and ceased arguing with mentioned brunette, who slouched in her chair, pissed off face was clear for 50 miles away like a beacon. They sometimes act like a married couple, although if I said anything of the sort to both, I would either get a whack on the head from Hilary or get my ass whooped in the beydish by Tyson...again...anyway...I felt my attention slip as the teacher droned on and on and on and on and...

"MR KON!"

I jumped. All eyes were on me.

"Would you kindly tell me what I just said?" the teacher said dangerously soft.

"You said...that even if we're tempted to do the wrong, we should aim to do what is right...sir" I answered.

The teacher raised a brow in disbelief. I let out a breath. I gotta thank my parents for being Neko-Jins, or I woulda never heard that. Max's rather hyper pitched voice, he must've taken a laughing fit in the bathroom, was actually answering the teacher back. Oh shit, he's brave.

"What did you say?" the teacher asked.

Max stayed quiet for a moment, and then grinned. Here it comes...

"YER MAW!" Max shouted.

The girl next to him fell backward, the whole class practically choked while I sweatdropped. Where did Max get this damn obsession from! Probably the other psycho gal in that hospital. I can just imagine the goofy grin on her face when she shouts "YER MAW!"...holy shi-

"MR KON!"

"Er...wha?" I blurted out.

What the hell did I do this time?

"Yes, sir?" I asked, mocking politeness.

"Are you daydreaming again?"

"No sir"

"Then what are you doing?"

"Nothing sir"

"That's the problem! You're doing nothing!"

"I mean I wasn't doing anything wrong...sir" I quickly added.

The teacher scowled at me.

"I don't like your attitude, young man" he said.

I look more like a man than you do, fucking prick. Oh shit! Don't stumble out!

"And I don't like how you smell" I muttered.

He raised a brow at me. Everyone stared at me. Hell, I don't care. Even that girl beside Max is looking...

"Want to repeat that for me?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to speak but before I could utter a single insulting word, she jumped in.

"You heard so go to fucking hell already!" she said loudly, "You stink so badly Satan wouldn't let you in!"

My eyes literally popped outta my head. WHAT THE FUCK!

Everyone went silent...

**Lesson over**

DAMN THAT MOTHERFUCKER! I'LL MAUL HIS EYES OUT AND FEED HIS BALLS TO RABID DOGS! And I'm not the only one to think this. Everyone came out that class, both gulping down large lungfuls of clean O2 and scowling. I met with the rest outside.

"...Should I stuff my sock down his throat?" asked Tyson.

Everyone visibly sweatdropped.

"I don't even think he deserves that unbearable torture, there's gotta be something worse we can do to him..." I trailed off.

"Simple. Sneak Dranzer into his pocket" suggested Max.

"What'll that do?" asked Hilary.

"You know how mad Kai gets when Dranzer gets stolen or taken away from him" I answered her.

"He nearly killed me!" exclaimed Tyson.

Hilary smirked.

"He would've done us all a favour," she said.

Multiple pulsing anger veins appeared around Tyson's capped head.

"Take that back!" he yelled.

"Make me piggie!" she retorted.

Steam was now evident.

"Shut up prep!" he bit back.

That's my cue. I stepped between a raging Tyson and a pissed off Hilary, putting one hand in Tyson's face, the other in Hilary's, separating them.

"Whoah, chill out guys, not in the middle of the school corridor" I said then smirked, "Save it for Kai's house"

The girl who showed us around sweatdropped even more.

"If I didn't know better, they were married" she said.

I turned to her.

"Ah, you get used to it. They fight all the time," I told her.

She raised a brow.

"All the time?" she asked.

I nodded and chuckled a little, while she mushroom cloud sighed.

"Oh, we never got your name" I said.

"Really? Name's Yami, and I expect your "Mr. Kon"" she smirked.

"Don't call me that, Ray will do me fine," I said.

She 'hmm'ed in thought.

"Isn't that short for Raymond?" she asked.

I visibly twitched.

"I hate that," I said through gritted teeth.

"Oops! Sorry" she said then looked at me weird.

"Um...is there something bothering you?" I asked.

"You look funny"

I anime-fell. 'Mr and Mrs Granger' laughed.

"Something I said?" Yami asked.

I sweatdropped and smiled a little goofy.

"What is it about me, do you find...funny?"

"Your ear just twitched"

"Excuse me?"

"Um...your ear just twitched" she repeated and flicked said ear.

I recoiled and my hand shot to cover my ear.

"If you don't mind please," I said.

"What? Got sensitive ears?" she giggled.

Guess she doesn't know, or she can't tell. I smiled a little, one fang protruded a little over my lower lip. She didn't get it.

"What you smiling at?" she asked.

"I...er...dunno" I said.

She widened her eyes.

"You looked intelligent to me, but I guess I might be wrong" she commented.

My face looked similar to : O-o

"You don't recognise a Neko-Jin when you see one?" I asked.

"Pft, as if they really exist"

Holy cheese...and Tyson chose this perfect moment to yank my...abnormally...long hair. I instinctively hissed and whipped round, grabbing his wrist firmly.

"What have I told you...?" I said dangerously low.

"Um...don't touch the hair?" Tyson asked sheepishly, a stupid grin was plastered on his face.

I squeezed his wrist, his skin visibly turning blue.

"You know what happens when you touch the hair, don't you?" I asked sweetly.

"AHHH! Let go! Let go! Let go!" cried Tyson.

Yami's face looked like: O-O

I let his wrist go, and as I did, he instantly clamped his other hand over it, attempting to bring back the feeling in it.

"Um...Ray?" she asked.

I faced her.

"Yeah?" I inquired.

She flinched.

"Why are your pupils slitted?" she asked.

I sighed a mushroom cloud.

"I'm a Neko-Jin," I finally informed her.

She opened her mouth in disbelief then she grabbed my cheeks and pulled them, making my mouth open and making my fangs visible, to which she gasped when she saw them.

"Holy..." she stuttered.

I sweatdropped.

"And you said they didn't exist" I said.

"Oh shut up," she answered.

I glanced at my timetable of next class. H.E huh?

"Erm...what does H.E stand for?" I asked, not believing how stupid I just sounded.

She didn't say how lame that sounded, but answered my enquiry with:

"Home Economics"

My mood brightened. To me, that was cooking. Which, may I add, am very proud of. Hey, at least I make a better job than Max who, unlike me, can't make anything edible.

"Did you take H.E as a subject?" I asked.

"What? Hell no! I can't cook to save myself" Yami chuckled.

I sweatdropped and awkwardly grinned.

"What? Did you take it?" she asked.

"Um...yeah"

"I thought I'd never see the day!"

"Huh?"

"A male that actually took H.E as a Standard Grade. You must be either of 2 things: #1. Really brave or #2. Really stupid"

"Hey! I can cook"

"You sure bout that?"

"Yes, unlike the blond you sat beside, cuz whatever he cooks, makes you think it's still alive"

"It isn't that bad!" exclaimed Max with a pout.

"I beg to differ, I saw that bit of beef move last time you cooked" I answered.

"Holy shi-" Yami got cut off.

"BREAK! FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" yelled Tyson and ran off.

Cheesecakes...

"Whats with him?" Yami asked.

"Oh...he's just a little obsessed with food" I answered.

"You think?"

"I guess" I grinned.

**At break, in lunch hall**

I took an apple and a peach from my bag and munched on the apple quietly. Unlike Tyson, I'd rather stay healthy and in shape. I sat quietly, watching and listening to the people around me. This Scottish accents interesting, is a damn good thing I learned fluent English or I'd be in trouble. Tyson came back from the school's vending machines, arms full of junk food.

"You alright there mate? You're kinda quiet" he said, pulling me out of my musing.

"Hmmm?" I asked as I glanced at him.

"Is there something wrong Ray?"

"Nah, just listening"

"To...what?"

"Everything"

"...And you said I was weird?"

"Zip it, you"

He chuckled and sat down, hungrily devouring the crisps and sweets he bought. I glanced in Yami's direction and she, not to my surprise, was staring open-mouthed in horror at Tyson's display of non-existent table manners.

"Don't take it personally," I informed her, "he always eats like that"

"It's disgusting," she said, cringing when Tyson burped loudly.

I shot a look at him, who stopped eating.

"Fwap?" he asked.

I too cringed.

"We're in a new school. Eat one thing at a time when we're here, and at least CHEW your food" I commented.

He swallowed heavily.

"Just because I like to dine, doesn't mean I have to change my eating schedule, thank you very much," he said back at me.

"Oh but you will have to change it...when Kai comes back" I smirked.

His face visibly paled.

"And you know...I might ACCIDENTALLY slip that you've not been following Kai's orders on how to properly eat" I said.

His face paled even more. I guess he's visualizing what Kai would do and, judging by the look of horror on his face, it's not good.

"So if I were you, I'd start eating in a civilised way," I advised.

He paused, looked at the chocolate in his hands and swallowed what was in his mouth.

"Um...does anyone want these?" he asked, holding out multiple packets of crisps and candy bars.

Hilary took some, as well as Max, Chief and Yami. Tyson offered me one.

"Want a Mars Ray?" he asked. (A/n don't own Mars Company)

"No thanks, I'm watching what I eat," I answered, finishing the apple and started on the peach.

Tyson laughed.

"You're the last person I know that would go on a diet!" he exclaimed.

"I could say the same thing about you" I answered him.

"Hey! I'm a growing boy! I need food!" he said.

Hilary scoffed.

"Yeah, you are growing...outward" she commented.

Here we go again.

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" yelled Tyson.

Before Hilary screamed back, Yami intervened.

"Shut up!" she shouted, "Hilary! What Tyson eats, doesn't eat and how he eats has nothing to do with you! Tyson! Control your temper!"

Hilary and Tyson went into a shocked silence. She practically said my words.

"...Thank you" I said, taken aback.

"Anytime" she said, smiling.

A sudden squirming feeling happened at the bottom of my stomach. Maybe that apple was a bit sour...

"But why are you watching what you eat? Unlike Tyson, you don't need a diet," said Yami.

I bit into the peach and chewed for a moment in thought.

"Kai would go ballistic if I didn't, I'm like a back-up if anything goes wrong" I answered.

"A back-up for what?" she asked.

That's right. Mr. D said hardly anyone here beyblades and knows who we are.

"Um...training. If Kai is unable to take the training, then I'm the back-up and I do it"

"Oh...that sounds cool" she said.

"That reminds me, Dragoon needs an upgrade, Chief? Can you fix him?" Tyson asked suddenly.

"It depends on how badly you've damaged him" answered Chief.

"And make it a good one, so I can whoop Kai's arse again in the dish" grinned Tyson widely.

Yami looked completely lost.

"Do you beyblade?" I asked.

"Blaybade?" she said. (a/n that's what my mom calls Beyblade! LOL)

"Never mind then"

"Aw c'mon, tell me!"

"You wouldn't believe me if I did"

"Ray...just tell me!"

"Fine, we are the Team G Revolutions, World Champion Beyblading Team. That's me, Tyson, Kai, Max and Daichi. We have Bit Beasts, hence Tyson saying Dragoon, that's his Bit Beast, that we can summon in battles and we go up against other bladers like us in Beybattles" I explained.

As predicted, she stared at me as though I was speaking in a totally different language.

"...You asked," I added.

"That sounds like a whole load of crap, so what are Bit Beasts then?" she asked.

"They're sacred spirits of animals that can be used to power up, surprise opponents and win beybattles"

"That's what my best friend said, now explain it to me"

"Um...its hard to...erm...ill show you mine-"

"You have one?"

"Uh-huh, here" I said, pulling out Driger Gatling out my pocket and grasped it in my hand.

"So you call that a beyblade?"

"Yeah" I nodded.

"It looks cool, can I hold it?"

"Um...sure"

As she reached out to take Driger, her hand brushed against mine, and I felt something like a wave of goosebumps run along my arm and a tingling sensation in my chest. She lifted Driger out my hands and studied it. The tingling sensation was gone as swiftly as it came.

"Whoah, now this is sweet!" she exclaimed, studying Driger from possibly every angle.

I felt my pride rise.

"You like it then?" I asked.

"You bet, has it got a name?"

"Driger Gatling"

"Cool!...Whats that in the middle?"

"That's a Bit Chip, that's where the Bit Beast, if you have one, resides"

"And it looks like you have one"

"Sure do," I said, nodding.

"It's a...white tiger?"

"Hmmmm? Why d'you sound so surprised?" I asked.

"That's so weird, cause white tigers are my favourite animal"

"They are?" I asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, they're so cute, their blue eyes are just so innocent and I can't help but to 'awwww' at them when the look at you"

I grinned. If she likes THOSE kinda white tigers, I wanna see her reaction when she sees Driger in battle mode.

"Has it got a name too?"

"Yeah, Driger"

The Bit Chip glowed green momentarily. She didn't see it thankfully.

"Hey...it's got green stripes instead of black!"

"Yeah, he's not an ordinary white tiger"

"You beyblade often?"

"Have to, or Kai'll break my neck"

As she studied my blade more, I watched her closely. The feeling came back again as I did, that little fluttering feeling I experienced a while before. I determined it was a good feeling but I was curious. My cat eyesight kicked in and I could see little things quite clearly that I had not noticed before. I studied her more, my stomach now doing backflips. Her eyes were a red that matched a rose...my stomach flipped faster.

**-Watch yourself there, Master Ray, you might make yourself sick-**

-I can't help it...-

**-So whats with this sudden interest?- **

-I dunno...its just starting-

**-Hmmm...Seems she's interested in me, and you told her my name?-**

-She asked though, and I just answered her-

**-And she likes white tigers (grins), that means she likes you too-**

-And how'd you come up with that 1?-

**-You're either known as Ray, or The White Tiger-**

-She doesn't know that-

**-We'll soon see...-**

-...What are you planning?-

**-Oh...nothing...so...do you like her?-**

-Yeah, she's cool-

**-...I meant the other way, idiot-**

-Watch what you're saying Drig...-

**-And you didn't answer my question!-**

-Shut up you!-

**-Oho! Do I heard the word: denial?-**

-Piss off...-

**-Whatever-**

I shook my head. Drigers just talking a whole load of bullshit.

"That's really cool Ray" Yami suddenly said and gave Driger back.

I held out my hand to receive it and I did. What surprised me, was the Yami's hand didn't move away like I expected it to. I looked at her face. It was a bit blank, then she seemed to realise what she was doing and jerk back her hand as though she'd been burnt.

I could see a blush on her face...and I felt one of my own appear too...

What's happening to me?

* * *


	9. Hearts Are Complex Things To Understand

**Secondary School Sucks!**

Jellybean Rulz: No, I'm not dead. Just haven't updated in months, or even in a year or so. And I'm sorry. For keeping all you readers waiting this long. I had no right to do it. School was being a bitch, plus I had to deal with some personal losses…Anyway, enough rambling. Here's the latest in S.S.S, review if you want, I'm not gonna force you.

_Though an encouraging review after all this time would be nice :)_

**Whole chapter is in Max's P.O.V**

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

I watched Ray's reaction to Yami, and it looks like he totally digs her. AND THEY CALLED IT, KITTY LUR-UR-UR-URV! (A/n - It goes to the tune of Puppy Love)

"Hey Max!" Tyson suddenly said, "I got myself an idea"

My head turned as I heard my name, and so I leaned forward. Tyson whispered his latest instalment of fun in my ear, to which my eyes lit up and my permanent grin grew wider.

"Interesting…" I replied with my cute trademark grin. Hey, I know I'm adorable.

While I paid a visit to the vending machines, Tyson dug in his pockets and brought out a few more junk foods. Upon return, I placed a few bottles on the table to join THE pile.

"What are you two doing?" Yami asked interestedly.

"You'll see" I answered, pulling my infamous cute smile.

Tyson chugged down the bottle of Dr Pepper (A/n - No own) and, with a burp, settled the near empty bottle on the table. This will be either of two things. One, totally awesome or two, Hell In A Bottle.

"Now, what first?" the champion asked eagerly.

I opened up all the junk food and bottles available and we both "hee hee"-ed in excitement.

------------------------

The Dr Pepper labelled bottle had a concoction inside which would make anyone's stomach turn. (A/n - No own any on these brands) In order: Dr Pepper, Lilt, Iron Bru, few pieces of a melted Galaxy Bar, few broken Galaxy Minstrels, a few Softmints, Ready Salted crisps and Salt And Vinegar crisps. All mushed and mixed together.

I looked up at the group's horrified faces.

"Who wants to try it?"

And all I could hear were the crickets. THE CRICKETS OF DOOM!!

"…No-one?" I asked innocently.

"I'm not eating that crap, forget it" answered Yami.

"Why?"

"…I can see something moving"

Tyson peered closer.

"Dude, I think there is" he said as he looked up at me.

"WE DID IT!! IT'S **ALIVE**!!" I said in my best Dr Frankenstein impression.

The whole cafeteria fell silent. So did our group…

"I'LL PAY ANYONE A FEW QUID TO DRINK THIS!!!" I shouted gleefully and shook the now sealed bottle above my head. Everyone shook their heads.

**Time Lapse - Lunch**** (I'm too lazy to write the whole day, sorry)**

My creation still bubbled in my bag, hungrily awaiting its prey…basically no-one drank my new invention. But soon…I'll find my victim-I mean, volunteer. Mwahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaa!…I definitely need to work on my evil laugh, I'm too cute for one…

"You think Kai could teach me an evil laugh?" I asked to no-one in particular.

"Are you serious?!" spluttered Ray.

I sat up properly.

"Why not?" I asked, fixing my green gloves.

"He'd rather roast you and feed you to his dogs" my team said all at once.

Yami looked politely confused.

"Have I missed something?" she asked.

"Kai is the silent cold loner type of guy that would rather be on his own, and would rather kill himself before asking for help from any of us" Hilary explained.

"…Hey Hilary, gotten over your crush on him?" I suddenly enquired to her.

She blushed visibly.

"I'll take that's as a no then" I answered my own question, leaning back in my chair.

"Which girl couldn't…?" she asked dreamy-like. Uh oh, she's gonna go into full out drooling fan-girl mode again.

Which was always kinda weird.

"What's so great about Kai anyway?" I heard Tyson grumble behind me, jealousy obviously hinted in his voice.

Which set Hilary off.

"Oh! He's just the BEST blader! He's so COOL, and BUFF, and SILENT, and MYSTERIOUS-" she babbled on and on.

I resisted the urge to punch my best friend for creating this fan girl.

"Not to mention absolutely filthy RICH!" Hilary screamed out.

Everyone it seemed within a 20ft radius of our group jumped, and jumped again as the bell drilled out everywhere.

By glancing at my timetable, I could confirm that the next class would undoubtingly be-

"… double Maths" I groaned.

By the way, I hated Maths. As much as Kai hated Tyson. Which was quite a considerable amount. Not quite sure about the other way round though, Ty always…

"Yeah, Math sucks!" I heard Tyson sigh.

"For once you're right; Maths sucks as much as you suck at blading" injected Hilary, "Which is alot" she added as an after-thought.

I don't know how I did it, but I managed to restrain a raging Tyson by his arms in enough time. And may I add he's putting up a considerable fight, I'll get elbowed in the face if I'm not careful…

"Take that back!" he screeched, "I'm the World Champion! Third time in a row! You can hardly gloat, you useless cheerleader!!"

She didn't explode like she'd usually do, instead she looked…sad.

"What did you say?" she asked, failing to put any anger behind her words.

Tyson stopped flailing violently around like a fish out of water but still tried to lunge at her.

"You heard me. USELESS. CHEERLEADER" Tyson stressed his insult again.

Hilary went quiet. Oh Tyson, you'll never understand a girl's heart…

"I can't believe I'm just a cheerleader to you, after all this time you think I'm just that…" Hilary sniffed and walked out toward her Maths class.

Tyson seemed to be the only one smiling.

"Good riddance, she always knows how to royally piss me off" Tyson grumbled.

"Tyson…" I sighed.

"What?"

"…Oh nevermind"

Tyson shrugged at me and walked ahead of us. We all followed him out the hall, grumbling and throwing our rubbish in the bins. I glanced behind myself and I saw Ray all quiet and uncharacteristically reserved. And a peek at Yami walking beside Hilary, who was trying to get a conversation out of her, doing the same.

"Yo Ray, what's wrong?" I called to him.

He glanced up, looking as though he had just woken.

"Oh…hehe, it's alright Maxie, nothings wrong" he tried to reassure me.

I will state right now that, even when I'm a blond, I'm not even THAT dumb. I know something's wrong, and worse is that he's not saying what it is. Still, I have an idea it has something to do with Yami. And I bet my boxers she'd thinking about Ray. Yes ladies and gentlemen, I'm that confident that I'll bet my underwear.

"Oh, ok then" I smiled, hiding the fact I knew.

He bought it.

"It's ok to ask but-FUUUUUUUUUUCK!" he yelled as a pink bullet shot past us and tackled him the ground.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" we heard a fan girl-ish squeal.

Here we go, another scene…

We watched Ray struggle to his feet while a hyped Mariah latched onto his leg, nearly dry-humping him. Whoah…did he say dry-hump, I hear you ask? I'm not kidding, it sure looks like it.

"Get off me Mariah!" Ray exclaimed and tried to shake her off.

"Never my darling Ray!" she squealed back, nuzzling his calf.

Suddenly I'm remembering what Ray told me of the day Daichi latched onto Tyson, almost hugging his crotch/arse. It's like déjà vu, especially because Mariah looks like she's trying to grope him now. Oops, she already did. Those nails of hers won't help.

Ray whimpered very girlishly. I grinned as he shakily stood up and almost let out a giggle but then THE SYMPATHY PAIN STRUCK AGAIN! I cringed as I could almost feel the jab of pain on my…package…with those talons the flamingo never seems to cut, or even trim.

"Duuuuuuuuuuude" I said in my American accent.

I cracked a rib from holding back a laugh as Ray looked at me with watery pleading eyes. This was so much fun…

Luckily I'll make Maths more entertaining, with a drop of heaven called…SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGAR!!

**Time-lapse - Lunch**

Wow, I've never felt so good from coming down from the sugar high, and from Maths. Why wouldn't I be? I coaxed Miriam, who strategically was sitting beside me, to give me half a hand-job through my trousers under the desk 10 minutes into the lesson. Too bored and pleasured to listen to the BORING teacher, I was having way too much fun to pay attention. Though I think I made the teacher wonder when I answered her half-way through a moan.

The oh-so very nice memories…

Deciding against the idea to bring out The Bottle Of Sugary And Crispy Doom, my curiosity to find out what was bugging Ray at break got the better of me. So I ended up watching him practically all lunch. 15 minutes til the end, he stared at me:

"Dude, I realise I'm part cat, but please stop looking at me like that, it looks very gay"

Realising, I grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Ray," I apologised, though I gave no reason why I was staring.

To avoid further questions about my sexuality, I stuffed some chocolate in my mouth and smiled sweetly.

Right, Ray's prognosis: 1. He's been really quiet, like he's thinking, 2. He's been glancing at Yami a considerable amount, then looking away when she looks at him, 3. Ray seems to have developed rosy cheeks all over a sudden, 4. Rays very skittish and nervous, as seen by his slightly shaking hands. I conclude this…

RAY MUST BE IN LOVE! OMG! LOVE MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND! OMG! OOOOMMMMMMGGGGGGG!!!!!!

I have a plan…

The bell sounded off and I stuffed what was left of my chocolate bar and walked purposefully next to Ray. I prayed someone would bump into me. My wish was realised when a jerk pushed past my left shoulder roughly. I over-exaggerated the shove.

"Hey!" I said dramatically and fell into Ray's left arm with my right, which meant he bumped into Yami's right arm too.

All went to plan, and even better.

"…HELP ME!" I heard Mariah squeal as Yami bumped into her as a chain reaction, causing the flamingo to get wedged in between the food and drinks vending machines.

BOO-YEAH! Score to the cute bimbo that is me!

I wasn't gonna bother with Mariah, I wanted to know if my devious sneaky plan worked…Few moments of observation…YES!

Ray's face was beet red and so was Yami's, his arm stuck between her breasts. Aw yeah, go for it Ray!

"…Sorry," I heard him mumble.

That was so pathetic I could choke on some ice-cream, I settled on choking on the last remains of my Twix bar. (a/n No own, no sue)

"It's ok…" I heard Yami mumble back.

Uh oh, the awkwardness. This is progressing a little bit today, I hung back and watched the both of them walk ahead while I walked with Ty.

"It's obvious isn't it?" I asked.

"Definitely"

"They both seem to like each other"

"Yeah, they should, like, date or something"

"I'm not sure Yami will want to dive into a relationship with a guy she's only met for two days, you know?"

"Yeah, cruel world, the paparazzi'll be bastards like always if they suspect anything"

"Do you think Ray should?"

"I'm not sure, I wouldn't though if it were me"

"Oh…" I said.

"Don't worry about it you know, things'll sort itself. If Ray really like her, then…well, it'll happen on its own"

I nodded a reply and followed Yami leading us to History. I quickly took a vacant seat at the back, remembering History class back in the US was more than boring. Mr Laverty, a teacher who seemed so old he would've lived through both World Wars, cleared his throat with a chesty cough.

"Today we shall continue looking at the Sufferagettes struggle to gain attention from…"

That's all I heard, seriously. Apart from "Government", "sexist men" and "death of several women". Wish I had Miriam here, she'd make me smile…

"Max, when did the Sufferagettes come to realise the Government wouldn't notice them unless they took violent action?"

Come? … Action? Cumming action? … oh God no …

"I-I-I…" I stammered, feeling my body betray me a little, "I…don't know sir"

"Well then, stop daydreaming, lift your head up and pay attention"

Oh believe me sir, something's **up** to attention…

On and on it went, the consciousness-sucking voice of this old teacher. Going on forever like a vacuum cleaner, drawing me into an infinity matrix that'll consume my mind with thoughts of a moustached lunatic…Dude, I need to get outta here…

Suddenly something caught my attention ten minutes before the blissful end to this class. Even though this teacher was still droning on continuously, everyone's heads were up. Expect Ray's, whose was lying on its side, blatantly asleep.

L.O.L! His sensitive hearing didn't come in handy this time. Hee-hee!

Even better, the teacher caught him. He stopped in mid sentence and stared at Ray, probably telling him to wake up by psychic powers or something.

"Sir! Sir! Sir!" I waved my hand in the air enthusiastically, "Can I wake him up?"

"If need be" Mr Laverty sighed.

I crept up to Ray's seat, pulling out a black permanent marker from my pocket. Cracking ribs in my silent giggles so I wouldn't wake him up, I gently drew one small but thick vertical line in the middle of his upper lip then scurried back to my seat. No-one could see my handiwork, well not yet.

I took in a deep breath, jumped up from my seat.

"HEIL HILTER!!" I bellowed in my best German accent.

Ray jumped up so quick you'd think I shoved a dildo up his ass. The class buckled in laughter; Ray's hair was in a sleepy mess, his eyes were bleary AND there was a suspicious moustache on his face.

"Wiz-goin-on?" he slurred his words sleepily.

Which caused the class to hold their ribs in pain from laughter. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, I glanced at Yami first. Her laughter died away, replaced by an 'awww!'

This is great, the obvious signs are there.

"Morning Hitler" I said sweetly.

Ray shot me a look.

"Does it look like I have a stupid moustache on my face?"

"Yep!"

Ray wiped the back of his hand on the marker. His eyes visibly widened when he realised there was ink. He pointed an accusing finger at me.

"You!"

"Me?"

"Yes you! You did this didn't you?"

"If I said I didn't, I'd be telling lies" I smiled.

An anger vein popped near Ray's forehead.

"No sugar for you!"

"Aw what?"

"You heard me Max"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I pretend-bawled, "Ray's being mean to me!"

The class continued to laugh, and I watched Ray's face turn slightly red. I'm not sure what's happening in his head right now, but it seems to be embarrassment. He started to back away.

"Stop laughing at me…" I heard him mutter, but no-one else did, the laughter continued.

Suddenly…

"STOP LAUGHING!" Ray shouted.

He ran to the open window and jumped out. Laughter turned to gasps of horror and everybody ran to the window. Several girls inhaled sharply in horror at the expecting scene of Ray being splattered in blood, broken and dead on the concrete. Yami looked out too, and I felt her hands grasp my nearest arm tightly for support.

I know Ray wouldn't have done that without being certain aboutnot being hurt.

I watched him knowingly as he landed crouching over, feet and hands on the ground, exactly like a cat. More gasps erupted around me, I looked down at Yami and she looked up at me.

"There's further proof he's a neko-jin" I explained.

She nodded in silent awe and understanding. Let's hope she fully appreciates him being who he is, I don't think Ray could stand being noticed for his differences, even on his second day here. I watched him run to the back of the school, I could see his ears burning red in embarrassment. Poor Ray, I didn't mean to make him **this **embarrassed…

"Do you think he'll be alright?" I heard Tyson behind me ask.

"Sure, the only thing damaged is his pride as a man. Not to worry, he'll get over it soon enough" I answered.

"But you put a Hitler moustache on him, in a History class…" Yami thought out-loud.

"Only because he fell asleep, not because I have a grudge on him"

Yami nodded and stared out the window where Ray disappeared to. She had this distant thoughtful look on her face. I hope for the right reasons.

The bell rung, and I put a hand on her shoulder gently.

"C'mon, last class then we can go" I said calmly.

"Yeah," I heard her answer quietly.

I walked her to our next class, Computing to be exact. And all the way through she was really quiet, even when I asked her if she was ok, she'd give me this fake smile and her voice was sprinkled with…something, like sadness or doubt whenever I asked her if everything was ok. I typed my work quickly on the computer, questions running through my head, wondering if I did the right thing after all. I glanced around the classroom. No sign of Ray anywhere, was he that embarrassed?

End of school bell, and thundering footsteps echoed around us. Yami picked up her bag and jacket.

"Come on Max…before we miss our bus home" she said.

"Oh? Oh right, let's go" I said and followed her, Ty tagging behind me.

Both me and Ty flanked Yami's sides and both of us were watching her knowingly. She looked up at us as we walked.

"Why do you two keep staring at me?" she asked.

"We both know something's wrong, we don't need to be rocket scientists to figure it out you know" answer Ty, raising a brow.

"How many times do I have to say this? I'm FINE" she said firmly.

"No, you're upset about something. Was it what I did earlier in History?" I asked, feeling the guilt return.

"…" Yami was silent for a moment, "…It's just that Ray looked so humiliated, I feel sorry for him"

Now I understand. It's about Ray.

"Don't you worry," I reassured her as we got out the doors and walked in the cold breeze outside.

I glanced over my left shoulder to see Ray himself, walking slowly, jacket and bag accompanying him. An after-wave of laughter ran through me, but I held it back. He seemed to have managed to get most of it off, though there were some black ink rubbing stains on his upper lip and right cheek, as well as the back of his left hand.

"Dude," I started, "I'm sorry mate, it was only meant for fun, you understand right?"

"Yeah…all for fun…" I heard Ray answer me as all four of us walked to the bus stop. Silence descended upon us, Ray stood half a metre away from us, and I know it's my fault.

"Yami" I heard a voice call from my left, a voice I haven't heard in a while.

We all looked up and there was Tala Ivanov wallking toward us. Ray was watching him coldly and suspiciously. I was uneasy too, seeing the look on Tala's face.

"Hi Tala" I heard Yami beside me reply.

Tala strolled up to her, ignored the rest of us and tilted her chin up to make her look at him.

"How you doin' baby ?" he whispered.

"Ok" was the curt reply

I didn't expect what happened next: he leaned down and pressed his lips onto hers in a complete kiss. My eyes widened at the unfolding scene, especially when I saw Yami kiss him back!

I thought Yami like Ray and he liked her!

I quickly glanced over at him and his face was expressionless from dawning realisation and rejection. All I done today was for nothing. I embarrassed Ray for a lost cause. I watched him look away from, to him, must be a heart-breaking sight.

Oh shit…


End file.
